<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Webs by Carriedreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342364">Webs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer'>Carriedreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Bugs it had to be BUGS", Alien Bugs, Alien Invasion, Body Horror, Boomer can talk to insects and arachnids in this, Boomer is working on his PHD, Brick and Buttercup dynamic Duo, Brick doesn't need a flamethrower, Bridezilla Bubbles, Bubbles is not happy about these aliens and their very rude timing, Butch is Newt, Buttercup has a flamethrower, Buttercup is Ripley, Chaotic Mess of Reds, Domestic Bliss Greens, Dr. Bugman Boomer, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guns, Has cover art too, Humans are on the menu, Inspired by "Falling Skies", Inspired by Among us, Inspired by the movie "Aliens", M/M, Rowdyruff and Powerpuff use of guns, Science Fiction, Sentient Alien bugs, Violence, implied allegorical sexual assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bugs... It had to be BUGS!" </p><p>The city of Townsville has encountered aliens before but never anything like this. An otherworldly menace that threatens to bring even the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys to their knees as they overrun the world, feeding upon and enslaving humanity as they see fit. </p><p>And only Brick and Buttercup can possibly hope to stop them and rescue those they love from a fate worse than death. </p><p>---<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Mitch Michelson/Pablo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: To Face the Swarm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hi lovelies! Shocked to see me back so soon? XD - yeah no the muse is never satisfied and so another day another new genre to play with and what better than my first love as a media aficionado. And by that I mean... </p><p>Science Fiction horror. Aliens. </p><p>Now see, I have a wee confession to make- I have not always been a horror fan, in fact one would not be... wrong in calling me a complete and total scaredy cat when it comes to movies and Ridley Scott's "Alien" ... yeah that messed me up a bit when I finally got the courage to watch it in the very beginning of the pandemic. Won't lie... I didn't like it... but... as always with Covid and far too much time on ours hands- one does not just stop at one movie. And I had the sheer pleasure of watching "Aliens" the sequel and the true showing of just how bad ASS Ripley really is. Did the image of Buttercup with a flamethrower pop into my head almost immediately... yes and I'd be lying if I denied it so why bother XD </p><p>And so the muse was intrigued and it was further encouraged by my dear Miss Rose Gold, and my dear Straniquegirl, to whom I owe so...so much in this fandom and beyond the computer screens, so this one's for you ladies- the Greens are in love and happy as a clam in this one... its the Reds who are the complete and total messes this time as it should always be XD </p><p>Further thanks also to the IG squad who honestly are simply the best but they already knew that. ;) </p><p>And (damn this intro is long XD) - one more HUGE thanks to Balce- on Instagram who endured my Alien ramblings with a smile and even helped me come up with some of these truly disturbing monstrosities from space so you can also thank her for any nightmares this might bring about XD -- Also psst- she's a webcomic artist and "The Underdog" is kind of you know awesome so hint hint- check it out if you like aliens that... don't invade your nightmares! ( She's also the fabulous artist of the cover below- Direct link below)<br/>Also on one final note: I, carriedreamer, am not liable for any sort of nightmare concerning large bugs you may or not have because I warned y'all ;p </p><p>Enjoy my lovelies. Put the lights on ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Space.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Space was one of those unexplored vast abysses where one was only confronted by the silent terrors of the unknown, and the quiet wonders of discovery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who knew what really dwelled out there. The question was always: What are we to the rest of the universe? Are we alone? Or is there something out there….something...watching us-?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something….anything… at all?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if there is… Are they friend… or foe?</em>
</p><p>-o-o-</p><p>A low gasping breath, the last ever to be taken.</p><p>Heads lowered  in respect, in mourning…</p><p>“She took too long to die.” Unspoken yet heard. They all gathered as one.</p><p>In fear.</p><p>The humming was loud despite the mind being blank. The huddle gathered around the massive lump lying on the ground, a mess of liquid and flesh while another stood tall.</p><p>“Disgusting.” It was quiet but still shook the room. “Weak, unworthy. All of it. All of them disappoint me.”</p><p>The fear grows. Some back away into each other. Away from each other. It is chaos.</p><p>“Dispose of these vermin.” Low and commanding. “All of them. None please me. Find me a new source. A better one.”</p><p>Pleas unheard. Pathetic. Unworthy scum. Only good for feed. They are hungry.</p><p>Feed them.</p><p>The screams echo… but there were none who cared to hear them.</p><p>“Find new feed. Do not disappoint me again.  A new source. More. More.”</p><p>It is an instinctual drive, to live. At whatever cost… no matter the price.</p><p>It approached.</p><p>“Wait!” Hands up, raw appendages not their own but who were they before? They did not know. None in the Horde did. The Swarm. But something was in their mind, a fleeting glimpse of colors, and lights, why so much… light. The Swarm did not like the light, but… this light.</p><p>Warmth. Brightness. Unlike anything… they had encountered before…. Or since.</p><p>“I know something. Somewhere. A Source. More.” Croaked, battered, they are not used to speaking as one… but only as a unit. “Feed… power… life.”</p><p>A flash of images they… no he… he doesn’t understand. A glimpse of colors he remembers not the names of, voices he does not recognize, gestures… sounds, but blue… there is blue everywhere… the water… <em>ocean </em>– the word is foreign yet achingly familiar- who was he…. Before he became one with the horde… joined the hive… he didn’t know- he didn’t remember but…</p><p>Lights… Three… dazzling lights in the sky…</p><p>“… It speaks too much. Silence it.”</p><p>They approached him. He backed away but was held in place.</p><p>“Source.” The touch on his head was firm. “Source!” He couldn’t remember. Who was he! Why was he here! He was supposed to be on-! “Earth!” He screamed again with his regained voice. “Earth! Earth! Feed! Warmth! Water! LIFE!”</p><p>They stilled.</p><p>“Life.” The hum grew. Life. Feed. Source. “Where?”</p><p>“….Earth.” He whispered. They looked at him. “…. Earth.” He repeated again.</p><p>The slice was instant, he fell to the ground. Silent.</p><p>“…Find it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-o-o-o-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Webs”<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-o-o-o- </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>H.P. Lovecraft</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>-o-</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prologue </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>To Face the Swarm</em>
</p><p>Buttercup didn't care what anyone called them.</p><p>To her they were just… evil.</p><p>More evil than any force they'd fought against yet- on earth...or even outside of it. The vegetables of yesteryear- the gladiator like menace that had wanted a challenge…they'd known… they weren't alone in the universe. Hell, the entire world knew.</p><p>But still in humanity's arrogance...they'd believed themselves invincible.</p><p>Until they weren't.</p><p>It had been sudden. It had been quick. It had been devastating. And they just weren’t satisfied. It was always just… more.</p><p>More… more…</p><p>Always more. Never enough. They were like locusts, devouring everything in their path in a single minded relentless invasive plague that left nothing in their path but destruction and misery. Feeding on those it deemed unworthy, they didn’t even have a name for them… for <em>it. </em>A real one at least…</p><p>Except… <em>The Swarm. </em></p><p>It had come out of nowhere- <em>they </em>had come out of nowhere, and with a vengeance. God only knew how many casualties there really were and the numbers only kept growing. Those who weren’t killed in battle were nothing more than cattle for the slaughter to these things- rounded up, cocooned and stored.</p><p>….and those were the lucky ones. At least they weren’t fucking aware of what was happening to them. Unlike… the others. The “lucky ones”- the “chosen ones” – what had that bitch with wings called it… oh yeah- “<em>the superior ones.</em>”: Humans enslaved by the goddamn swarm for God knows why and-!</p><p>Buttercup swallowed the bile. That was a lie. They knew <em>exactly </em>why but she wasn’t about to think about it.</p><p> That screaming had been bone chilling enough and it hadn’t just been Bubbles who’d been openly <em>sobbing</em> at every high pitched shrill <em>scream</em>- no… he had been too.</p><p>His manly ego of course wouldn’t let him ever show it and so Buttercup had left Brick punching a wall until his fist bled and yelling illegible obscenities into the concrete every… fucking time his name had poured out of her sister’s agonized mouth before <em>finally </em>three grown fucking men had managed to peel him away before he punched to raw bone or something.</p><p>Then the screaming had started again and Buttercup had been out of there as fast as Brick had run back in.</p><p>Buttercup was a fucking coward. She’d admit it. But she just couldn’t listen to it anymore so she’d done what she always fucking did. She ran away.</p><p>Buttercup Utonium… <em>always </em>ran away.  </p><p>
  <em>“Blossom, I’m sorry but they’ve gotta go!! Brick hold her!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Butterfly, Butterfly look at me! Look at me, hold my hand it’ll be quick!- Jesus… Christ Boomer give her the fucking shot! Just give her the shot! Look at her!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“DO YOU WANT HER TO GO INTO CARDIAC ARREST!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make it stop…. BRICK MAKE IT S-STOPPPPPPPP-PPPP-PPP!” </em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath and inhaled… then exhaled… one… two…</p><p>She… Blossom had no pain tolerance. She never had (!)- the big baby had always aped up her… her “boo-boos” even all the way back in school! Like from volleyball! Buttercup knew she did that because no one managed to roll an ankle that many times!</p><p>She’d just flashed those big pink eyes and quivered her lip in the saddest “pity meeeeee” kind of pout that obviously Brick the lovesick moron had fallen for it hook, line and sinker and scooped her up ever so “heroically” before carrying her all the way to the nurse’s office and…both Butch and Buttercup had never let him hear the end of that one… Ha… Ha… so really she was just being… her… her usual… melodramatic… self… y-yeah! Yeah… She just wanted Brick to…. To hold her. Because those two… those two were just-.</p><p>Another scream. Another hollering of Brick's name in high pitched <em>agony</em>. Oh…Oh God. No! Not again! She slapped her hands over her ears and huddled against the wall. In. Out. In. Out.</p><p>…No pain tolerance. That was it. This was all this was.  It was just like… removing a bandaid… a hundred… hundreds… of… tight… newly applied… bandages. Over… and over… systematically… one… by fucking one…</p><p>Another shrill scream. More begging. God… God no. Begging on both sides.</p><p>She bit her lip. Jesus… Jesus Christ, Mary, Joseph, whoever the hell she was supposed to pray to just… just give Blossom the shot! Give her the shot! The idea of Blossom Utonium begging… begging for ANYTHING just… just… or something stupid because she would and-! It wasn’t that bad!</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p> She just…it was going to be fine. He was going to be just fine-!.... She. Her sister she meant. Her sister was going to be just fine because she’d gone and blown protocol or whatever because she was as impulsive as the lovesick buffoon in there but Butch… ha… haha… he was <em>obviously </em>fine.</p><p>He probably didn’t have a scrape on him in fact! He was just… you know… just…any minute he’d come sauntering into their hideout with that stupid smirk on his face holding those alien morons’ sorry selves under his arms and bitching how he was fucking starved and wanted a cheeseburger while the Nest or whatever was burning behind him.</p><p>Because… that was what Buttercup’s man…did. Just… got bored of being bug bait and… decided to fuck shit up and saunter on home for a burger. He’d be too busy stuffing his face to even notice the band aids being… pulled. You know? Ha… ha? If he had any… but he probably didn’t- of course not. No, not her man.</p><p>The screaming had stopped. She slumped against the wall,. Thank God… they’d finally sedated her. They must have. Or Brick had finally wrestled the syringe out of Dr. Bug Man’s petrified grip and done it himself.</p><p>
  <em>Step. Step. Step. </em>
</p><p>The steps sounded heavy and she tensed but he didn’t stop, no the red Rowdyruff Boy just kept going, she noted at least his hand was bandaged-…bad wording. It was covered up. Yeah.  </p><p>
  <strong> <em>SMACK </em> </strong>
</p><p>… well so much for the bandage. Brick had two hands after all, two fists, of course. And he just kept bashing that tree down and down. He wasn’t even bothering to use his X’ either- this was just plain old <em>Brick</em>.</p><p>Silently. Every pounding of flesh against wood more savage than the last until blood finally gushed from his knuckles as t his mouth twisted and her enhanced hearing caught the crunch from whatever bug in the tree had just met a sad fate between Brick’s fingers.</p><p>"Fuckers… fucking… FUCKS!" His foot reared up and down did the tree go. Shame that had been a good climbing tree way back when and his eyes had begun to glow: . "Burn you pieces of shit…. Go extinct… we're going down well we'll take you right with us!" He hissed savagely.</p><p>Buttercup should have intervened, probably yes but then that would entail subduing a grieving raging Rowdyruff Boy with no back up whatsoever seeing as Boomer didn’t stand a chance in hell against Brick on a <em>good </em>day let alone a raging heartbroken puppy dog day which was why Butch had always been-!</p><p>Was… <em>WAS </em>their go to when calming Brick down! No past tense here! NOPE! Tch the idea! Butch <em>was </em>the only one who didn’t have pink eyes and perky tits who could <em>always </em>calm Brick down. Buttercup was like… third on that list and… aw <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>He was too close to that fence. Oh, not <em>again</em>… goddamn it Brick!</p><p>She swallowed. Fuck it. Third was better than like… tenth.</p><p>"Hey." He jumped but Buttercup folded her arms. “Going somewhere?”</p><p>“Bug man needs more juice.” His voice was dead.</p><p>“So you decided to just torch a tree for kicks?”</p><p>“I doubt the Professor wants fucking termites near the house so who cares.” His nostrils flared. “They can all go fucking extinct, the world’s better off without em’ I don’t give a shit what Boomer says.”</p><p>“So, you’re going scouting by yourself? That’s a bad idea and you know it.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Don’t try to stop me.”</p><p>“Oh no, see I am going to- you getting yourself <em>killed</em> isn’t going to help anyone. Especially my <em>sister</em>.”</p><p>He stiffened and whirled around, blinked once, twice, then rubbed his face quickly, she rolled her eyes. Really at a time like <em>this </em>– Macho man still was a thing?</p><p>“She’s fine.” He said thickly. “Dr. Bug Man just has the bedside manner of Nurse Ratched.”</p><p>“Well, seeing as our resident bug expert is used to dealing with… smaller… patients can you blame him? Something tells me the fucking spider… I dunno what kind uh- the one with the red ass- yeah something tells me she doesn’t curse him out and try to kick him in the face.” She shuddered. In more ways than one… that image was absolutely…terrifying.</p><p>His mouth trembled. “She was fine, she… she was holding my hand and it was like a fucking I dunno… a…a-.”</p><p>“A bandage being ripped off.” Buttercup ventured quietly. He flinched but nodded.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… but then… then the fucking <em>moron </em>must have hit a nerve or something because she just started howling and screaming and… yelling at me to…”</p><p>
  <em>POW. </em>
</p><p>And there went some dry wall. Again, such willful destruction of private property…when…oh when would the Rowdyruff learn… ha…ha…</p><p>“It sounds like you at least got the shot in her.” She said quietly. “So, she can just sleep it off and she’ll…” She swallowed.  “She’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah… fine.” The circles under his eyes were deep and shadowed, he hadn't been sleeping, and he also wouldn't look at her.</p><p>"And if that's the case then you should sleep then, grab some shut eye while you can." He tensed and again he gave her one of those nasty looks. "You should." She said more forcefully. With more authority than she still admittedly felt comfortable with. "Seriously, I’m not kidding you being half dead isnt going to help anyone.”</p><p>He scoffed, “I’m fine BC. Just…”</p><p>“Then get away from the fence, you’re not going anywhere, you’re not slick and you never have been.” She rubbed her brow. “Seriously, how many times does one guy have to set off a sprinkler to get the clue <em>not </em>to try climbing through a window?”</p><p>His face, pale as it was nevertheless flushed. “I just wanted to give her pretty flowers.” He mumbled. “That so wrong?”</p><p>“Little bit. But we got bigger problems so-.” …" he bent over and picked up some of the flowers that had fallen from the downed tree.</p><p>"She always… loved the spring, it's why I used to… bring her flowers, you know wild ones every Valentine's Day. She hated roses." He took a deep breath.</p><p>Buttercup remembered. "She used to call them generic. She always would… throw em' all away… except yours. She always kept yours though, even pressed em' in a stupid book like a sap…so even when me or Bubs would be like: <em>' Oye you're attracting every damn-!"</em> Her voice trailed. "Bee through the window… she never got rid of em’…”</p><p>It was silent between them before she too bent over and began gathering the numerous blooms scattered around the ground, until Brick had quite the makeshift bouquet in his hands.</p><p>“She’ll like to wake up to some color in her room.” He murmured. “Not just… stark white walls. She hates that..."</p><p>“yeah…yeah she does doesn't she?" Buttercup whispered feeling the tremble in her lips but she bit it down. Just a band aid. No pain tolerance. A big baby. Her sister... Was going to be fine. Just... Fine. "That’s real nice of you Brick." </p><p>"Nice?" He said quietly. "Yeah, I'm the nicest guy around, especially when I have to stab her with the damn syringe." He hesitated. "More every time too…" His voice hitched and he grasped at his shirt, the slight glint of pink flashed before his hand closed over it, shielding those bright little butterfly wings from view as he clutched them for dear life. How much… X had he dumped on that little charm over the years she wondered, to have it survive this long?</p><p>After all she’d seen him let his goddamn ratty cap go flying off into the wild blue yonder before but he’d shielded this… odd little talisman of his over anything else.</p><p>He guarded that piece of plastic like it was the world’s greatest treasure… and fuck… to Brick … it probably was.</p><p>“Its my fault.” He whispered. “If I hadn’t been such a fucking…<em>coward </em>she never would have-!”</p><p>"No one… is blaming you man. Blossom… there was no stopping her, you know that.. no one could have expected this!" She swallowed hard.  "Any of it… seriously ,this isn’t your fault- if it was I’d tell you but its not. Its these fucking… space bugs or whatever the fuck they call themselves!” She took a deep breath. “But no way… is some overglorified bunch of roach coaches going to bring the Powerpuff Girls down… it’s going to be fine… <em>she </em>is going to be fine. Trust me man.”  </p><p>The look he turned to her was just… haunted.</p><p>“…Yeah… fine… she’s going to be…just fine.”</p><p>She slapped a hand on his shoulder, “Thatta’ Boy! See, ain’t that better! Now go on Romeo! Make your Juliet’s day eh!” The smile was forced and sure enough Brick just shook  Buttercup’s hand off his shoulder, retreating back down the stairs to the Bunker, probably to resume his vigil in the chair by her sister’s quarantine cell bed. They'd long given up trying to keep him out. </p><p>…It was an overreaction. Her sister was… fine. Dr. Bug Man was just being paranoid… she was still in there…Blossom was still…in there. No matter how many goddamn band aids they’d have to rip off with Brick holding her hand and the Puff more or less <em>breaking </em>his because she was again a low pain tolerant baby!</p><p>
  <em>Buttercup..</em>
</p><p>She went still. The wind tickled at her ear.</p><p>
  <em>Buttercup… are you there?</em>
</p><p>She swallowed the frog in her throat but despite herself and knowing she was going just as fucking cuckoo as the Red Rowdy over there… she nodded.</p><p>“Yes.” She said into the empty air. She wanted an answer. She didn’t want an answer. She was going insane… she was-!</p><p>Immediately an image popped in her head and she clenched her fists as suddenly… he was there. She couldn’t see him, touch him, fuck she couldn’t even smell him… but… he was there. Brushing a strand of her hair away from her ear and the chill of metal from that nose ring gave her goosebumps… though she knew there was nothing <em>physically </em>there-.</p><p>But… there…was?</p><p>“…Butch.” She finally let the name escape her lips. Expecting any moment that mocking warmth to disappear but instead, the hold… the hold that wasn’t real.. only tightened.</p><p>
  <em>Buttercup… baby, why are you crying?</em>
</p><p>She stiffened and wiped her face angrily. “I’m not cryin’.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes you are.</em>
</p><p>“I don’t cry.”</p><p>
  <em>Everyone cries baby… don’t try hidin’ it from me. You know better.</em>
</p><p>She bit her lip. “… She getting worse. He can’t handle it.”</p><p>
  <em>He’s gonna do something stupid.</em>
</p><p>“When does Brick ever do anything smart?”</p><p>
  <em>The so called geniuses of the family… tch… ain’t that a joke… fuck… Its cold man… its so cold in here…</em>
</p><p> “It’s March. Of course its cold.” Her lips barely moved. “Where are you?”</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know…</em>
</p><p>She bit her lip harder.</p><p>“Worth a shot.” The air barely escaped.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry baby.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t apologize, just… keep…keep your head down and-.”</p><p>
  <em>Not your call Sweet cheeks.</em>
</p><p>“You aint’ a hero, that’s my job!”</p><p>
  <em>They’re planning something… I’m going to find out what.</em>
</p><p>“You’re not a hero Butch… don’t do anything stupid!” She hissed.</p><p>
  <em>I love you Buttercup …don’t forget that. No matter what happens. </em>
</p><p>“…I love you too but that sounds too much like goodbye so don’t say it again. Not another word! Butch-!” Louder but fuck she didn’t care. Let the world think she was going crazy! Maybe she <em>was </em>crazy! Just- Just-! “Butch… Butch don’t leave me! Don’t- Butch!”</p><p>
  <em>I love you… Spicy. </em>
</p><p>“BUTCH!” Her voice echoed but… it was gone. The warmth… the sensation in her ear… the voice… it was just…silent. So… silent. So… she swallowed hard and fuck so what if her knees crumbled… no…no one was around! She was by herself! No one was gonna see her! Even leaders however much appointed under protest could be… be-!</p><p>
  <strong>Pop. </strong>
</p><p>She turned.</p><p>
  <strong>Pop. Pop. Pop. </strong>
</p><p>They echoed loud in the night... like crackling gunfire… The hatchlings… were awake. Slowly her hand slid to the holster at her waist.</p><p>“BC!” That was quick. Usually they had to drag the stubborn canine off his vigil- if not just throw a blanket over him when he finally clocked out. But she saw the rifle in his hand and she stiffened.</p><p>“The hell?”</p><p>“The radar picked em’ up Whole swarm is heading our way. Professor wants everyone in. Now.”</p><p>She looked at the door… and then the gun in his hand. She swiped it irritably. She hated guns. He hated guns. They all hated guns but-.</p><p>
  <strong>Pop. Pop. Pop. </strong>
</p><p>“Shit…” He hissed. "Looks like this batch is done cooking." He said and gave her another long look. "You better get inside BC. They'll be hungry."</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>" what about me?"</p><p>"... Don’t insult my intelligence, I already told you, you’re <em>not </em>slick so-!</p><p>
  <strong>POP. POP. POP. </strong>
</p><p>Those…, sounded ominously close. Very close, his hand flew to the holstered glock at his side before he seamlessly cocked and loaded it. The Humming was ominous in the air.</p><p>“I still question whether it’s a good idea for a pyrokinetic to use a firearm.”</p><p>“Yeah well alien bugs have made it necessary now get inside. You know how fast these things are.”</p><p>“Don’t pull me that bull macho man shit with me!" She snapped. "You can't take on a fucking swarm by yourself!" The humming was louder. Closer.</p><p>"Watch me!" he snarled. “Bug Man wants fresher bugs to milk… fine… Just call me the fucking milk man.” He raised the gun.</p><p>More cracks, more humming.</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm the best shot."</p><p>"You wish you were the best shot.”</p><p>“Tch, yeah right.” She cocked the rifle. “When this is over, you, me, paintball field- we’ll see who the best is then.” She hissed.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>" Brick! Buttercup!" They both whirled around and the door swung open, Bubbles stood there panting, , " Guys there's a swarm coming right our way! Get in here!” She yelped. Brick didn’t move only kept aiming up,  </p><p>"How many?"</p><p>"At least fifty, maybe seventy five we can't tell. They're coming from the West- its probably that clutch we picked up on yesterday- but how is that even possible it looked brand new!"</p><p>The sky grew dark then, and the humming had turned to a dull roar looming closer… and closer.</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"Bubbles… get inside." Brick hissed. Get inside now! NOW!" Brick shoved her back through the door before he turned to her. "Buttercup you too."</p><p>
  <em>Badum. Badum.</em>
</p><p>Oh… he wouldn’t…<em>dare. </em></p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. You’re not going without backup.” She rested her back against his and cocked the rifle.</p><p>“Brick…this is <em>not </em>what Blossom would want-!” Bubbles protested. “Or Butch for that matter Buttercup! They wouldn’t want you two to-!”</p><p>“Fifty to seventy five huh…”</p><p>“You take twenty five, I take the other fifty.”</p><p>“How’s about we reverse that Romeo.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Says the actual hero on paper- <em>Civilian.” </em></p><p>The air became mottled and dark, a heavy cloud had blocked the sun… and it was moving closer… and closer. Slowly his hand rose into a fist and she looked at it before silently bumping it back.</p><p>“It’s been hell of an adventure huh Dude.”</p><p>“Yeah… it has BC. You’re the best friend a guy could have asked for.”</p><p>“Damn right, I’ll be the best in law too- double even once you two finally get over yourselves.” She grinned and sent him a wink.</p><p>“Yeah… it would have been great… I know….”</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>The blow was instant- savage, Buttercup even saw stars, mixed with red before suddenly she was toppling down a flight of stone stairs and then hit something soft and Bubbles’ screaming was… right in her ear as she hugged her close. Two flashes of white, blurred vision… but a dark blue streak rushed up the stairs too… before they went howling back from the burst of flame that suddenly blocked the doorframe..</p><p>She looked up, and looked down at her… at them all, before…</p><p>He waved.</p><p>Slowly… deliberately almost like he was saying…</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye.</em>
</p><p>“Brick no!” Bubbles shrieked.</p><p>
  <strong>SLAM</strong>
</p><p>“BRICK! BRICK WHAT THE FUCK-!”</p><p>“IT’S WELDED SHUT!”</p><p>“SOMEONE GET A FUCKING BLOW TORCH!”</p><p>Oh… oh fuck. Fuck. Bubbles clutched her arm.</p><p>“He’ll be killed.” She whispered. “He’s- He’s out of his mind! It’s suicide!”</p><p>They’d never make it in time. These… these fuckers were fast. Fast and organized and powerful and fucking hell if his tank of a brother couldn’t stop em’ then-!Then why the fuck did a moron like Brick think he possibly stood a chance against… against… She swallowed hard.</p><p>“What’s… What’s going on?” Bubbles sucked in a breath as they both whirled around to see Blossom…horribly pale and wrapped in a blanket, bandaged heavily with heavy weights on her ankles. She must have dragged herself out of bed. The way she was breathing of course she had. Though that also could have been… those fucking scales… or whatever that had begun to engulf her skin like some kind of gross fucking shell or whatever! But nestled between the gross ass scales and the white blanket, of course there was that telltale glint of red butterfly wings peeking through like a damn beacon.</p><p>The Puff leader just clutched her blanket closer to her, she was already shivering violently, apparently scales didn’t hold a lot of body heat huh who fucking knew.</p><p>“Where’s…” She looked around. “What happened? What’s going on? Where’s…” her eyes widened. “Oh…Oh no, no, where is he! Where’d he go! BRICK!” She screeched. Bubbles jumped up and and grabbed her by the shoulders.</p><p>“We’ll bring him back! He’s just… he hasn’t come back from scouting is all! Don’t worry, okay come on,  back to bed-.”</p><p>“But… he was here- see.” She held out… the small bouquet of flowers and…oh God damn it Romeo! </p><p>Bubbles gulped. “We’re… we’ll find him it’s fine he… he went off on… it’s fine- come on Blossom you’re shaking you need warmth-.”</p><p>“Let go!” She pulled away. “What do you mean he went off- I can hear the goddamn things! They’re out there! He’s out there <em>alone!?” </em>She sucked in a breath. “…. I need to go get him, Bubbles let go-! LET GO I SAID!”</p><p>“Blossom you’re in no condition-!”</p><p>“I don’t care! He needs help! He won’t stand a chance! Let go! LET GO OF ME I SAID!" The last part was a harsh screech and Bubbles went crashing into a wall but kept her grip regardless.</p><p>"Boomer!" She yelped. The bug man leapt to help his fianceé subdue the pink Puff who had already begun flailing and hissing- like something not even human. </p><p>"LET GO OF ME BOOMER!" she snarled. </p><p>
  <em>Let me handle the small fry I’ll be right behind ya just take the lead! Go! Go!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What…. No! NO! LET GO! LET GO DAMN IT! BUTCH DON’T BE A HERO! THAT IS MY JOB! MINE” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p><p>"They know who he is! They'll kill him! That thing will kill him! It's a trap! It's a TRAP! Let me go! LET ME GO... <em>p-please</em>!" She fell to her knees. "Please .. please no... Brick no... N-No." She buried her face, scales and all, in her hands. "N-No-o-oo." She sobbed. </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry Butch,. Looks like duty calls. Again. What a shock. I'll see you later... Maybe?  I mean if you-." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tentative touch of hands. A hand on a cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Heh, go save the world Spicy. I'll be here when you get back." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... Really?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A whisper. A weakness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go save the world Buttercup." </em>
</p><p>Oh… fuck this! </p><p>“… You really know how to pick em’ Blossom…” She snapped. Her sister looked up. “I think we both do… fucking counterparts am I right? She got up and grabbed the rifle that had fallen to the ground. "Fuck this. I'll bring the dumbass back. There..." She squeezed her eyes shut. </p><p><strong>"</strong> <em>Save the world Spicy." </em></p><p>"There ain't gonna be two Puffs left crying because of bugs. Oh no, not today!</p><p>"Wait... Wait Buttercup... No, not you too! Buttercup-!" She lunged but the blues as a whole ripped her back. The welded door didn’t stand a chance against <em>her </em>legs of course and the moron should have known better than to even try! </p><p>“WAIT! BUTTERCUP! COME BACK! COME BACK!” Bubbles shrilled. </p><p>"It's suicide there's too many of them! Buttercup! Buttercup come back here! BUTTERCUP!" Boomer bellowed. </p><p>
  <em>Save the world Spicy... </em>
</p><p>The sky was dark, the humming was loud and she could see the smoke from the fire. A beacon even in the distance. </p><p>She clenched her fists.</p><p>"Bugs... It had to be <em>bugs." </em></p><p>o-o-o</p><p>[ <strong>Two months prior to the Invasion] </strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time: </p><p>Chapter 1: Eye of the Storm</p><p>****<br/>Cover artist "Balce" can be found here: https://www.instagram.com/balce_/ </p><p>Check her out if you get the chance!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brick Jojo is a man in love and he's willing to do anything, dignity be damned to prove it to his beloved "Butterfly, Blossom Utonium::Blossom Utonium is overworked and tired of being taken for a ride, she loves him... But does he really...genuinely love *her* or is she just another notch on Brick Jojo's belt...</p><p> Buttercup Utonium Is a woman in love with a man who wants to spend the rest of his life with her....and she's absolutely terrified. Butch Jojo has had his hands full with both of his brothers' problems...is it too much to ask that he just gets some alone time with his girl...he has a question for her....</p><p>And Boomer Jojo is the "Bug Man"- in love and getting married to the most terrifying woman in Townsville- his bride, Bubbles Utonium in a wedding dress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew I'm back. Again. This wasn't the piece I thought was going to get an update first but hey: the muse decided otherwise:<br/>Admittedly there is *not* a lot of traditional action in this chapter... Relish in it because this is the last time going forward man because nce the action starts... id don't quit til' its over and we hit end credits XD </p><p>Hee, hee- enjoy my lovelies</p><p>Oh and for your enjoyment:: If possible try putting on... "I want you" by Savage Garden... Like right now xD I'll find a way to link the playlists in my works someday. But for now...enjoy....this very....different Brick than y'all might be used to from me xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><strong>Webs: <br/><br/></strong>Chapter 1:<br/> <strong>The Eye of the Storm</strong></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The City of Townsville! A peaceful metropolis nestled in the sunny California coastline. A city of peace and harmony, preparing itself for that magical season of love: Valentines Day- and eagerly awaiting a grand event sure to go down in the city's history.</strong>
</p><p>"Outta my way!"</p><p>
  <strong>Oh yes, this most glorious extended holiday weekend is sure to be one to be remembered! A peaceful beautiful-!</strong>
</p><p>"ACK! WHAT THE-!?"</p><p>The papers went flying, the air was filled with the smell of burning carpet and the cube farm all peeked out only to catch the slightest glimpse of the red whirlwind which had just gone and knocked down poor Betty who really was too old for this crap.</p><p>"That's it! I'm retiring! The X kids are in the office now and just- oh my hip." She groaned.</p><p>Brick Jojo should have felt bad. Maybe he would. In a second. Just… just- he made it out to the main hallway and atrium and-AHA! Pink at twelve o' clock!</p><p>…Already at the elevator. FUCK! Goddamn if that client from hell was going to pay for this! Just just-! Who the fuck cared if it was peach or apricot! WHO CARES! Why the fuck would you spend forty five minutes bitching and moaning about a shade of-! Oh forget it! He inhaled.</p><p>"BLOSSOM!" He hollered over the edge. She paused in mid stride. "STAY RIGHT THERE! I'M COMING DOWN!"</p><p>
  <em>Ding.</em>
</p><p>The pink Puff strolled in the elevator- damn it! She must not have heard him! Probably had her bluetooth in damn it! He raced towards the other elevator and- OUT OF ORDER!? God damn it! Top of the line office building his ass! This piece of shit was <em>always </em>breaking down and… he shifted from one foot to the other in quick succession, okay… okay okay, uh uh- six flights of stairs, he'd never make it in time and he'd already been cited by building management for flying indoors once and Brick really didn't want to lose his parking pass so… so… !</p><p>
  <em>Ding.</em>
</p><p>The pleasant chime echoed as ominous as any goddamn <em>gong </em>while the svelte redhead still buried in her phone strolled out the main doors without a care in the world and… oh fuck it!</p><p>Some new intern, probably an out of stater yelped out loud and landed on her ass when Brick leaped off the railing but then again he supposed the sight of any well dressed handsome man in a business suit perched like a fucking capuchin monkey on a railing before leaping off and landing safely on the bottom floor would be… bizarre in any other circumstance but welcome to Townsville Lady! Read the brochure! Fucking hell how did a woman manage to walk so fast in those goddamn heels!</p><p>"Blossom! Blossom wait up!"</p><p>
  <em>Click Clack Click</em>
</p><p>Again she paused, but this time took a quick glance over her shoulder. Thank God, he threw her a wave and- hey! Why was she going faster!? He threw his hands in the air. "Blossom! Babe! Hold on a sec-! I just want to talk!"</p><p>
  <em>Clickclackclickclack</em>
</p><p>"BUTTERFLY C'MON!"</p><p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clack.</em>
</p><p>Finally! Fuck Brick needed to get back to the gym, he was out of breath already! Fuck man. She took a deep breath, well yeah she would, walking that fast in heels couldn't have been easy-!</p><p>
  <em>Ring Ring.</em>
</p><p>She paused in mid stride and stamped her foot- snarling into her bluetooth.</p><p>
  <em>"No! I've already told you! Do you have any idea what you're asking me!? My sister's getting married this weekend!"</em>
</p><p>Target acquired. Phew.</p><p>He paused, licked the tip of his thumb and smoothed his hair back which was in disarray from his err...impromptu marathon back there, adjusting his tie as an afterthought before upping his pace. The young woman with that jaw dropping figure was obviously too engrossed in her phone call to notice his approach.</p><p>
  <em>"No Hilda! I will not be available for the Spencer dinner Sunday! Because I took the time off months ago!"</em>
</p><p>She was tapping her foot dangerously fast and almost chewing on that mouth piece.</p><p><em>"Yes I know </em> <em> <strong>exactly </strong> </em> <em>who I'm speaking to now the question is do </em> <em> <strong>you?"</strong> </em></p><p>Oh right, she was laying down the law-He shivered and licked his lips. Dear <em>fuck </em>what a woman. God he loved when she went all commanding and leading and shit…she was at the Zapp corner: Fuck maybe she hadn't seen him after all.</p><p>
  <em>"You can report me for my attitude all you want little girl, but you're not getting me to work at my sister's wedding. Go ahead and try. Make my day!"</em>
</p><p>The call must have ended because she snarled and tapped her foot. "Bitch." She muttered. "Stupid -." She was so engrossed in her muttering that she wasn't looking where she was going and well these sidewalks were filled with cracks-.</p><p>Sure enough she stumbled and Brick's lightning fast reflexes again came to the rescue(!) Just call Brick Superman reincarnated. He was just that awesome.</p><p>She looked up at him with wide eyes in his hold.</p><p>"Sup, Pretty Butterfly." He crooned and she stiffened. "Fancy seeing you here-." She shoved herself free and brushed her blouse off but not before casting him a withering look. D'aww he really did love when she had that pissed off little pout on her face. It was so <em>cute!</em></p><p>"One, you know I hate that nickname." <em>Bullshit. </em>"Two, not now! Grown ups are working. Three- go away." She made a shooing motion. Brick's lip curled.</p><p>"One. That's bull and you know it." He countered smoothly. She stiffened more when he caught her hand and brought her fingers to his lips. "Two, it's after hours, time to put the phone down." Her cheeks were flushed and only growing. "And three-." He tightened his grip. "Come have dinner with me."</p><p>Her luminous pink eyes were wide but she shook her head. "Can't, I have plans with the girls-."</p><p>"Bull, you have <em>class </em>with Buttercup which you want to get out of anyway because you hate this choreography with all of your being."</p><p>"It's inhumane no one can twist in such a way without breaking their spine-!"</p><p>Oh Brick would beg to differ. He happened to know this beautiful woman was in fact <em>very </em>flexible. Just call it <em>firsthand experience. </em>Heh.</p><p>"And Bubbles needs helps with the wedding favors-."</p><p>"Those were finished Tuesday. Boomer is still finding glitter in the couch apparently. Next excuse?" She started as he folded his arms smugly. "Nice try Butterfly, you can't avoid me forever."</p><p>"Oh yes I can." She muttered under her breath but aloud she only scoffed, put a hand on her shapely hip and feigned an attitude. "And obviously I know what my sisters are up to, I didn't mean <em>those </em>girls after class-."</p><p>"You only call your sisters <em>the girls- </em>Robin and Princess you call the <em>ladies</em>." He smirked triumphantly as her eyes got bigger. "Yeah, I pay attention when we talk you know- I know shit. I see everything. I know everything about you Blossom Utonium." She glowered and he just smirked more. "And do you know <em>why?"</em></p><p>" Oh God please don't say it." She groaned. He threw an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Because <em>we </em>are "counterparts"- who are absolutely perfect for each other in <em>every</em> conceivable way… soooo about dinner."</p><p>"Take your arm off or I swear i'll break it off this time."</p><p>"You say that <em>every </em>time Butterfly- just admit it, you know it's true, you know how I feel, I know how <em>you</em> feel and I've got a hankering for sushi so-."</p><p>"... I have work to do." She came up with another excuse on the fly. "I have to get as much done as possible before the wedding so I can be on task <em>for </em>the wedding- so… not now."</p><p>He chuckled. "Always the queen bee."</p><p>She snorted. "More like overworked drone." She said while typing. "I'm no queen."</p><p>
  <em>But you could be…</em>
</p><p>He clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, Can't the hive survive <em>one</em> night?" He egged her on despite her scowl. "C'mon babe, you need a break."</p><p>"I need actually- for you to go away."</p><p>"Seriously Butterfly… at least come for a drink, put the phone down for a bit and just come talk to me… like I have news!"</p><p>She hesitated. By God she actually-(!) Errr- well of <em>course </em>she did he meant. He was Brick Jojo, the most superb specimen of male prowess around! And he had big news! See everything always worked out! And she was looking at the phone again damn it- ugh, desperate times called for desperate measures- <em>yoink</em>-!</p><p>"HEY!" She yelped and grabbed for it but he held it up and continued his pitch.</p><p>"So… you know that new hire… he isn't really working out. Pretty sure the management position at my firm will be opening again-." He trailed meaningfully. " soooo all I'd need is to slip a certain pretty pink butterfly's resume into the right hands annnnnd-."</p><p>She scoffed. "You're aware it'll go to the next son or nephew in need of a '<em>chance' </em>right?" Damn it she'd managed to get her phone back.</p><p>"They're actually hoping to hire a woman."</p><p>"So a niece or daughter." <em>Type. Type.</em></p><p>Brick chewed on his inner cheek. "Babe, I can put a good word in for you and you'll be a shoe in trust me-."</p><p>She snorted, "Brick Jojo, something tells me your "word" won't be appreciated in my case." <em>Tap. Tap. </em>"Thanks for the offer but I don't think it's a good idea for us to be working together."</p><p>"Why <em>not</em>?" He almost pulled at his own hair "C'mon Butterfly, you and me together? We'd be <em>unstoppable </em>Babe, think about it." He murmured. "You and me… c'mon."</p><p>Her gaze slid away as she batted his hand back. "I <em>am-</em> as usual I'm the only one that is!" She hissed. <em>"</em>Now seriously Brick I have to go-."</p><p>She got out of his grasp and - goddamn it! Fuck! She bolted into a car and the door closed and…</p><p>
  <em>Slam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand flew to cup his cheeks while he hoisted her up and pressed her into the living room wall. Her shirt was history, his didn't even last the whole flight here- they'd find bits of shirt blowing down into the park for days more than likely the way she'd shredded it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brick." She breathed again and again when he made quick work of her bra and finally they were skin to skin. "Brick." She whispered again. "Do you… is this really-?" He answered by pulling her into another kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lips curled against his and he felt a wetness on her cheek. He kissed it away before they kissed again...and again, all the way to the bedroom, clothes creating a trail from the living room to his bedroom where they fell on the bed and rolled over.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up at him as he stared down at her, with her luminous eyes glowing with a sort of light he'd never seen before. His mouth curled into a genuine toothy grin before he caught her mouth again and they sunk deeper into the soft mattress and pillows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who said it first didn't really matter, as both of them lay curled in the other, entwined… and as far as Brick was concerned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's how it would be from now on.</em>
</p><p>Brick Jojo was therefore a man on a mission. An essential mission in the name of the most sacred, most important thing imaginable in the universe!</p><p>Therefore-!</p><p>
  <em>SCREEEEEEECH</em>
</p><p>"BRICK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She shrieked out the window. "LET GO OF THIS MAN'S VEHICLE! LET IT GO RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>"My car man! Let go of my fucking car!"</p><p>Brick was man enough to admit when he was desperate damn it! No shame in doing what he had to do for the sake of true love! YES LOVE! Should he scream it from atop the nearest building roof! He would! He will!</p><p>The air was filled with the smell of burning rubber. Damn dude, these were some heavy duty tires. Call Brick impressed. He'd have to get the brand after this but first-! Oh FIRST!</p><p>"Blossom- we- need- to- TALK!" He pulled the car backwards. The horns blasting around him were just filled with sad miserable people who didn't realize the epic romance they were witnessing-!</p><p>"ARE YOU INSANE?!"</p><p>"PEOPLE DO CRAZY THINGS WHEN THEY'RE IN LOVE BUTTERFLY!"</p><p>"DON'T QUOTE DISNEY AT ME YOU IDIOT!"</p><p>"I just paid it off! C'mon man!"</p><p>"BRICK! LET GO!"</p><p>"NOT UNTIL WE TALK!"</p><p>"We have nothing to talk about!"</p><p>"Oh my God does my insurance cover this?"</p><p>"WHAT'D I DO THAT WAS SO WRONG!?"</p><p>"YOU WANT A LIST!?"</p><p>"YES! A LIST WOULD BE HELPFUL YES - SEEING AS I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO GO BY!"</p><p>"Lady… lady please- Please I'm begging you X charges aren't covered by Mutuuuuuuual."</p><p>The growl was loud and the slammed door echoed.</p><p>
  <em>Click. Clack. Click.</em>
</p><p>"Let. Go. Of. This. Car." She hissed. "Right. NOW!"</p><p><em>SLAM. </em>Huh, good quality car, durable. And very fast because he was out of here- huh must have been a newbie to Townsville. Blossom glared up at him and tapped her foot.</p><p>"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" She hissed. "Are you like this with <em>all </em>of your butterflies?"</p><p>"There's only one butterfly in my life-!"</p><p>"Oh bull-<em>shit!"</em></p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you Blossom! How many! You are my only -!" He paused and took a deep breath. "You've been ignoring all my calls, my texts, hell you shut the curtains in my face!" He threw his hands in the air. "What did you want me to do?"</p><p>"Maybe not terrorize one of Townsville's hapless citizens?" She snapped back. "Maybe not-." She stepped closer. "Make a goddamn spectacle of yourself - <em>for once!" </em>She hissed but then she exhaled and began typing on her phone. "I'm calling another Zap. Don't you dare stop me this time- you know it can't work, it… just can't so don't make this harder!"</p><p>"Did you not enjoy it? Was I too rough? Too nice? You want to be on top next time! You got it Babe!" Her cheeks flared. "Anything you want Blossom, anything-!"</p><p>"Brick! Would… would you just-!" She shook her head. "What happened… just… it happened!"</p><p>"You seemed to enjoy it at the time!" He threw his hands in the air. Her cheeks went pink. "Blossom, Babe, just <em>talk to me."</em></p><p>"There's nothing to talk about. I have nothing to say to you Brick. Now leave me be. I have things to do." She held her phone up. "Important things."</p><p>"Like what? Blossom babe c'mon just listen to me-!"</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about I said!"</p><p>"Oh <em>bull! </em>Butterfly c'mon I already told you, I promise! I <em>swear-!"</em></p><p>Her hand went up. "I don't want to hear it- no! I don't want to listen to any more! I was a fool and I'm… I'm done. I'm done Brick!"</p><p>The world careened to a stop. She… she didn't just…</p><p>"What? Babe, no. Blossom, nothing happened-!"</p><p>"Oh <em>bull </em>Brick. Bull. I saw the pictures, and just so you know so did everyone else what the fuck were you thinking! Did you think you wouldn't get caught!? That I was some kind of-!?"</p><p>"What? Babe what the fuck are you even talking about-!? It was just a-?" he furrowed his eyebrows. Admittedly Boomer's bachelor party was kind of fuzzy. "Butterfly, it wasn't even my idea to go to the bar- honest!"</p><p>"Oh so whose was it? The Boogeyman!?"</p><p>"… He couldn't make it? Shame too, hell of a partier that one even at his age." He laughed but it trailed from the sheer <em>fury </em>in those big pinks that Brick usually could never get enough of but those were admittedly kind of...err scary?</p><p>She continued to glare at him and he flinched back but all at once the anger seemed to fade and… she shook her head and turned.</p><p>"Oh just forget it Brick." She murmured.</p><p>"See, see! Look Butterfly whatever I did I can explain everything-!"</p><p>"Like always." She said dryly. Brick checked at that but he took her hand.</p><p>"Blossom, babe, just talk to me, forget the pick up and come have a drink with me, we'll sort this out-."</p><p>"Sort this out?" She said quietly and he saw the tremble in her lips before she squeezed her eyes shut. "There's nothing to discuss, Brick. You and I are both free to do whatever we both want-."</p><p>"Butterfly!" She dug her heels in. "Blossom, look at me, how many times do I have to say it?"</p><p>"Say what?" She said deliberately correct. "It seems to me words are nothing but air to you." The slice in his chest was instant and the pit almost consuming. Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK!</p><p>She still wasn't looking at him.</p><p>"Butterfly."</p><p>"You know I hate that nickname."</p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>The breeze picked up slightly and she shivered slightly. He frowned and began removing his jacket.</p><p>"You never learn do you Babe?" She flinched when it was over her shoulders. "One of these days you're gonna remember to bundle up but until then I got plenty of jackets don't worry." He beamed and she only bit her bottom lip. Hard.</p><p>"... Brick… don't." She whispered.</p><p>"Blossom, c'mon just have dinner with me. There's that new sushi place downtown, we… need to talk anyway."</p><p>"Talk?" She repeated and then… laughed but it wasn't a nice one. "Oh yes you and your silver tongue, it can get you out of any sort of mess can't it?" Brick blinked.</p><p>"Well I am in real estate-?"</p><p>"And what will happen if I go with you hm? Oh you'll throw on the charm, the wait staff will love you, you'll probably have a number tucked in with the check in fact, you'll work your magic and by the end of that meal I'll be climbing back into that swanky sports car of yours and <em>voila</em>- everything will be hunky dory, perfectly back to normal? Hm? Is that your plan?"</p><p>He blinked. "Well… kind of but I wouldn't say <em>normal </em>because-."</p><p>"Because of what happened Friday right? Tch- '<em>I'm a changed man Blossom- you have nothing to worry about.'- </em>that bullshit?<em>" </em>Her voice trailed.</p><p>"And I meant it! Blossom I <em>mean </em>it- Babe it's all just a-!" He almost pulled his own hair out. What the fuck had happened Saturday night!? <em>What! </em>He couldn't remember shit! The last thing he remembered was telling her good night and then being challenged to a… jager bomb...contest with Mike- aw fuck. How drunk was he!?</p><p>A car pulled up just then and her phone buzzed. "That's my ride. I have class in an hour-."</p><p>"Tell her you can't make it, Blossom just- just <em>listen </em>to me Babe!" He took her hand again. "Just listen!"</p><p>She ripped her hand free. "I'm done just '<em>listening' </em>Brick. Fool me once shame on you… fool me twice fool me twice….." she opened the door quickly.</p><p>"Butterfly, Blossom- wait, wait babe-! Babe!"</p><p>The door slammed closed and the car zipped off and Brick… Brick could have chased it, hell he could have caught it but… but…</p><p>"... Butterfly… what do I have to do?" He murmured and his hand grazed the smooth plastic wing nestled under his shirt, "What do I have to do… for you to believe me?"</p><p>
  <em>Click. Clack.</em>
</p><p>He frowned and turned back. She was hugging her arms.</p><p>"Blossom?" She still wouldn't look at him.</p><p>"Let's just… go to dinner. Not sushi though, anything but sushi. I'm sick of seafood." She mumbled.</p><p>His chest almost swelled as he exhaled in almost sheer relief. Thank God… thank God... okay Brick… okay just… just don't screw this up!</p><p>
  <em>Just...don't.</em>
</p><p>He held out his arm, "At your service Babe."</p><p>She seemed hesitant still. "Just talking."</p><p>"Just talking."</p><p>She frowned but finally took his arm.</p><p>Just….don't screw this up.</p><p>….easy.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>
  <em>Representatives from Galaxy Inc. have yet to provide updates on the missing Space Crew from their Maiden Space Flight further fueling demands from the Public for more transparency as well as continued debate on the ethics and safety of Commercial space travel- with us now is Dr. Xiang Liu, noted astroengineer and representative from NASA: Miss Liu has NASA had any luck with their efforts to locate this missing civilian crew-?</em>
</p><p>"Come on you alien bastards! C'mon come at me bitch-!</p><p>
  <em>"Hey!"</em>
</p><p>"No Bubbles not you." Butch Jojo grit his teeth and looked over his shoulder before adjusting his headset, "Baby your sister is being oversensitive again-!"</p><p>"Stop playing bad then." Buttercup was busy over the stove and watching the television at the same time. She did see him abruptly pause and fiddle with his army: Tch like that was gonna help. But her boyfriend never was one to give up no matter what.</p><p>"So what you watching? That space shit or whatever?"</p><p>"Yeah, they still haven't found that crew. Weird."</p><p>Those tanks weren't gonna do shit. He was living in a dream world but sure whatever. He spent an exorbitant amount of gold to upgrade the tomato tires to… big green ones or whatever- tch idiot.</p><p>"Wasn't that one guy from Townsville-?"</p><p>"Not from exactly, just went to College here- Professor knew him, good kid but he didn't see him as a space guy himself- guess he was right." She shook her head. "Poor kid."</p><p>"You think you and the girls are gonna be called in soon though?" Ugh. Buttercup hoped not. Bubbles would have a conniption.</p><p>"Tch, not with the Feds involved- fuck Galaxy's life though."</p><p>He was clearly satisfied with his over saturated Vegetable army. "Yeah they're screwed. You think the ship blew up and they're trying to cover it up or something?"</p><p>"Probably. So much for commercial space travel- dang, guess the Reds can't honeymoon on the <em>Red Planet </em>after all." She snorted.</p><p>"Thought they were like decades away from that shit still-oh… heh yeah I get it."</p><p>Buttercup threw him another slow smirk over her shoulder. "Good Boy."</p><p>"Woof. Now if you excuse me- I SHALL CONQUER THIS PLANET WITH MY ARMY OF-!"</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM. CRASH.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DEFEAT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Game. Over.</strong>
</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>"<em>HA I WIN!" </em>Bubbles' voice cheered from the headset and Buttercup turned back to her cooking while Butch gaped at the screen and his army of "indestructible" vegetable menace all withered away in front of him from one well placed blast of ice.</p><p>"That's-...You cheat!" He threw his hands in the air. "No fair! No fair! Buttercup your sister cheats!"</p><p>"<em>Heehee- no I don't you just are super easy to read."</em></p><p>"I resent that pigtails- BABYYYYY!"</p><p>"She's got a point Butchy Boo- you left yourself wide open for an ice barrage- she just used your weakness against you: vegetables can't handle ice."</p><p>"That was OP!"</p><p>"No, that was <em>smart. </em>Next time don't underestimate the Power Puff girls, <em>any </em>of us <em>Honey.</em>"</p><p>She snickered and Butch just glowered before removing his headset. "Cheat!" He yelled again and Buttercup just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"When are you going to learn Stud- don't play against Bubbles, you'll lose." She shook her head. "She's crazy good at this shit remember."</p><p>"No, I just remember Boom letting her win all the time." He muttered.</p><p>"<em>Did not!" </em>The voice chirped one more time from the headset and he shut it off completely before storming over to the kitchen. She'd turned back to her cooking serenely, not even reacting when his hands went around her waist and he nuzzled the back of her neck.</p><p>"You know though, that game has a point, why Bloss didn't just use her ice breath on those rotten plants I will never know." She stirred the sauce and held out the wooden spoon. "Quit eating me and be useful. Taste."</p><p>"Because panic I dunno?" He reached over and tasted the chili. "Needs more jalapeno- or at least that's what Brick'll say."</p><p>"Then it's perfect for us normal humans - my sister doesn't panic, I can't remember when her ice developed, maybe it was before then I dunno."</p><p>"I thought she was born with a heart of ice. Ow. That wasn't me that was-!" <em>WHAP. </em>"I ain't the one who said it!"</p><p>"Pissed off manboys don't mean shit."</p><p>"Tell that to you know who."</p><p>The two exchanged a smirk in sync and Butch of course proceeded to make a nuisance of himself versus be even remotely helpful. What a not shock.</p><p>"How's about this?" He held up a jar.</p><p>"That's cinnamon."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Who ever heard of cinnamon in chili- if you put that in there so help me I'll make you eat it while I eat pizza on <em>your </em>dime."</p><p>"So meeeeean."</p><p>She was just going to ignore his idiotic behavior by the way, maybe the stupid puppy act worked for the blue one ( and the red one- sorry not sorry Buttercup knew when her sister was full of shit- nothing happened her ass)</p><p>But speaking of <em>shit: </em>Butch the ass only continued to try to weasel his way around her shoulder to get more chili. "Babycakes c'monnnn just a taste?" He got a hold of the spoon.</p><p>"I'm spice not sugar, Oye! Put that down!" <em>WHAP. </em>"Bad dog! Bad Butch! Bad- to your corner! Off! Off I say- Oye what'd I say!" She swallowed down the stupid ass giggles that the "toughest fighter" did <em>not </em>partake in thanks - did she look <em>blonde </em>( or red) to you? No, she didn't think so back off green puppy!</p><p>"Aw but babyyyy I wanna helpppp!" He snickered.</p><p>"How the fuck is this <em>helping </em>shit?" She countered and batted him away. "Good God, leave my kitchen and go play!"</p><p>"No." Another deranged cackle. Ugh. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"So basically you're just avoiding playing "Super Alliance" with my meanie sister because she's gonna kick your sorry ass."</p><p>"No, I'm avoiding Bubs because she's a cheat and doesn't play fair!"</p><p>Her lip curled and he blinked before he slapped his brow.</p><p>"Heh gotcha- now scoot. Go play online." She waved him away. He frowned,</p><p>"Thanks but no thanks, you really think I wanna listen to those slimy nerds undressing my girl in their minds- let alone my sister in law." He shuddered. "Fuck no, there's a reason Brick's fucking banned… for like ever."</p><p>Buttercup snorted. "Sure it's for Bubbles' sake?" He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You know the answer to that." He sighed and she shook her head.</p><p>"You know, if he'd just stop being an idiot for ten fucking seconds he'd get everything he wants. Like seriously, how many times have we been over this with him? When's it going to get through his thick skull?" She sprinkled a bit of pepper flakes in the pot.</p><p>"When hell freezes over, he thinks he has it <em>'handled." </em>Butch airquoted from his perch hanging upside down from the couch. "Seriously man, how come I ain't in this- I'm a super too you know!" He buzzed his lips. "It aint' fair."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Because you ain't a <em>hero</em> Stud, and thank God for that."</p><p>"Hey! I'd make a damn good hero! I'd look great in a cape!" The chili blob hit him in the brow.</p><p>"Butch, I love you but if I ever see you in a fucking cape you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life."</p><p>"Aw c'mon Baby." He tossed the controller on the cushion and zipped back to being an irritating pest. Hands clasped around her waist and face buried back in her neck. "You don't want to see me in the skintight spandex with a big ole' Super Butch on the chest? All three of us in capes and nice tight jumpsuits." He snickered.</p><p>"No, honestly that sight would be horrifying."</p><p>"The ladies would like it."</p><p>"Mmhm, and the blood bath would be horrific."</p><p>His laugh was a deep rasp, "My baby is the possessive type. <em>Niiiice</em>"</p><p>Buttercup snorted, "Hardly but the blonde is. Seriously Bridezilla just needs to get married already good <em>God.</em> How the fuck are you still alive- how is <em>Brick </em>still alive?"</p><p>Butch whistled under his breath. "Well Boomer is needed for the grand event technically, I'm too cute to die so….. yeah no it's a mystery how Brick is still alive yeah. I mean… he was wasted so he doesn't remember anything"</p><p>"And this is why we don't drink. Especially if you're a moron. He should have known better." Butch's brow furrowed and he tightened his grip. "But don't worry, it'll blow over- like it always does- and it'll be back to the Brick Blossom comedy hour like normal in no time."</p><p>"Yeah I know…, but something just seems off about it. I dunno, call it brotherly instinct I guess… but something seems off about this one… like I've seen the redhead mad but… never like <em>this</em>. You're seeing her tonight right?" He murmured.</p><p>Buttercup frowned but nodded, "Yeah, she's not getting out of another class, I don't care what those assholes say, she's off the clock this weekend even if I have to throw the phone in with the chimps."</p><p>He snorted. "She'd climb in to get it back you know."</p><p>"No, <em>Brick </em>would jump the fence and play tug of war with the apes to get it back. <em>Anything</em> for-!"</p><p>"<em>His butterfly." </em>Butch finished with a sigh.</p><p>"God damn it man, those two just need to get the fuck over themselves already. Or just fuck."</p><p>"I think they already <em>did</em>." Buttercup drawled.</p><p>"... Point. But seriously man, they got to fix this before they go down that aisle. Like fuck Spicy… if they're still fightin' even then…"</p><p>Okay, at that Buttercup shuddered. Oh <em>God </em>just <em>imagining</em> the bloodbath, if those two "ruined" the wedding photos because oh…. Maid of Honor One threw Best Man One into the lion exhibit and Maid of Honor A and Best Man A had to save the flailing moron and hold back the homicidal bridal attendants as the poor wild cats cowered in their den and the bride was screaming because their dresses and tuxes got ripped and stained before the <em>family</em> pictures(!)</p><p>Buttercup loved her little sister. Really she did but when one decides to have a wedding in a fucking <em>zoo, </em>the idea of having pristine <em>sky blue </em>dresses along with an immaculate <em>white </em>poof disaster she called a bridal gown stay well…, <em>clean </em>was a fucking joke. (Seriously how the fuck was she even capable of <em>walking </em>in the damn thing let alone how was the Professor going to <em>fit </em>in the aisle!? Had they practiced with the goddamn thing!?</p><p>Had <em>Boomer </em>practiced? What about the first dance!? Was there going to be room for anyone at the bridal table?</p><p>"Vegas just seems the better option I swear." She muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Aw Baby, not interested in being a pretty princess?"</p><p>"Tch, no, what are you nuts!" The chili needed a good stir, right then, no other reason. "what do you think I could even pull off one of those insanely poofy white monstrosities? Again <em>how </em>Bubbles is even capable of walking let alone fucking <em>moving </em>in that dress is truly a mystery." She continued to stir.</p><p>"I mean… I think you could pull it off." He murmured. She froze. "Maybe not that… err <em>big </em>but… you'd look nice in white… just saying."</p><p>
  <em>Badum.</em>
</p><p>"Very funny." She forced out a nervous laugh. "You know I look better in black anyway." She rolled her hip. "At least I know a certain horn dog who sits on my couch and eats all my food sure thinks so."</p><p>He snickered, "Yeah, yeah Spicy, listen I'm a man and I'm human, I see a fine ass in skin tight leotard on a daily basis? Yeah I'm gonna appreciate that." The kiss was burning on the nape of her neck. "I'm just saying…I don't rule out you looking sexy in white either."</p><p>
  <em>Badum. Badum.</em>
</p><p>Buttercup didn't answer him as their fingers laced and he rested his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Badum. Badum. Badum.</em>
</p><p>She moved away from him briefly. "I need to go stretch. Get ready. You know."</p><p>He smirked. "Can I watch?"</p><p>Her own mouth curled despite herself.</p><p>"If you want."</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>There was something incredible about the power of something so small. Something so… insignificant to today's world- in theory- but in reality…</p><p>This tiny creature packed a punch that could bring down three full grown men to their knees in a dose as concentrated as this. In truth, the Townsville Zoo's Insectarium and Research facility was probably the most dangerous building in the city proper.</p><p>The penitentiary had nothing on these ladies. <em>Nothing.</em></p><p>Easy… easy now. Mustn't hurt this gentle lady. That's right. Easy does it. Isn't she being such a trooper.</p><p>Boomer carefully lifted the near microscopic fangs with the thin forceps and pressed her abdomen down gently. No one else in the lab would dare but she was a reasonable lady, as long as one treated her with respect madam widow was happy to provide some of her secrets.</p><p>The drip was miniscule, barely a drop but it would be enough to conjure hundreds of life saving doses. He nodded his thanks, and freed the tiny man killer who walked with dignity back to her jar, and climbed back in her web as Boomer calmly redid the lid.</p><p>"Thank you Maribelle." He murmured. She came from a dairy farm in southern Iowa. It seemed to suit her and she'd agreed to her name. "Alright, who's next- what's on the schedule today…" he checked his print out. He'd gotten more than enough milligrams of <em>Latrodectus mactans </em>venom- more commonly known as the "black widow" spider. She was a reasonable lady, temperamental? Not really, just treat her with dignity and she won't go after your finger.</p><p>Venom was precious to her. To all of them. She didn't like wasting it on stupid humans. None of them did, it was always an accident.</p><p>Boomer raised a brow- ah… this one might not be though. Whoo boy she was a cranky gal. Some of the biggest fangs he'd ever seen so harvesting that venom was a dream in theory but Bindi was utterly a <em>bitch </em>upon being woken up.</p><p>Heh, just like his wife. Well future wife. Point was Boomer had discovered the hard way it was never a good idea to just simply wake up a pretty young lady, no it was better to do it gradually- hence why he removed the shelter and cleared off a few stray webs from the entrance to the den, put down her breakfast but otherwise decided to let the temperamental Sydney funnel web crawl out on her own time just like Boomer would toast the bagels and let the smell lure his sleeping beauty from their bedroom in the morning on her own terms.</p><p>The lab seemed pretty much calm and up to date with their quotas. He frowned however, seriously? He understood the need for anti venom he did, but these were living creatures. Give them a day or two to relax and gee make <em>more?</em></p><p>But whatever like anyone ever listened to Boomer. Bindi had made an appearance but was still sulking in the entrance. He snorted.</p><p>"I warned you yesterday it was milking day today- oh don't you bare your fangs at me missy, the more you cooperate the faster you can go back to being antisocial in your cave."</p><p>The <em>Atrax robustus </em>just kept lifting her legs and trying to act all scary even as Boomer clipped the forceps in the air pointedly.</p><p>"Finish your breakfast, I have a quota to fill, c'mon I got my wedding this weekend and unlike you lovely ladies." He adjusted his lab coat. "My bride doesn't want to eat me… today." He shuddered. God he hoped the florist was able to fix that mistake. Bubbles was most displeased yesterday and nothing had appeased her save the florist promising overtime to fix the stupid mistake her part timer had made.</p><p>...what exactly it had been Boomer couldn't remember but it must have been horrifying to garner such a reaction from his sweetheart.</p><p>He'd admit at times he was glad to retreat to his bugs. Much less… loud.</p><p>Bindi was not interested in cooperating. She'd slunk right back in her den and refused to move. He rolled his eyes. They had a surplus left over from the last milking session, it would have to do. He placed the shelter back over the entrance and locked the lid firmly back in place before slipping the enclosure back into the viewing pod. She was a favorite around here, kids especially liked it when she'd ape it up for the crowd. She was a people pleaser in reality but again, God she was such a <em>bitch </em>when she first woke up.</p><p>He tapped the glass fondly. The leg poked out in an equivalent of a spider middle finger and he rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p>"Brat, you're lucky you're my favorite." He mumbled.</p><p>He checked his watch. It was closing time and Bubbles would kill him if he was late getting home - again. It was time to leave his bugs for an extended break but no need to sneak out, he walked calmly through the exhibit halls, the hissing cockroaches greeted him and wished their congratulations upon his "mating" ritual. The slight hum from the cicada's newly brought in from Japan for a temporary spectacle also had hints of farewells to their somber sort of song. The grasshoppers chirped, the desert centipede wasn't much pleased with him because he hadn't allowed it to eat that dung beetle who had gone and wandered onto the wrong desert pallet after feeding time but it nonetheless hissed a congratulations.</p><p>He peeked his head into the butterfly garden and his favorite morpho who was the exact shade of Bubbles' eyes landed on his nose briefly for a kiss before he sent it back on it's way. Sorry sweetheart, but Boomer was happily taken.</p><p>The hum and buzzes surrounding him were all a musical symphony of their own. He could hear their greetings and farewells all the same. Like he always had been able to. They were delighted to have someone to talk to and tell their stories, it was fascinating to hear the trials of a worker ant, like the leaf cutters he passed hard at work as always never stopping.</p><p>The bee hive wasn't very social today but it was likely because they were cold and had been surrounded by laughing over excited kids who just wanted to see the queen.</p><p>Elizabeth was sure enough huddled underneath her subjects and she was clearly exhausted. He frowned, perhaps this was old queen Bess's final winter season.</p><p>A sad thought. Again, this hive was a people pleaser too. He gave a slight bow in respect. The humming lowered and sombered and he got the subtle message this was likely the last time he'd be seeing her actually. She'd lived a long life for a queen.</p><p>Bugs weren't very appreciated but they were very good listeners. His brothers had called him weird for making friends with the "bugs" but they hadn't been laughing long when Boomer had gotten his revenge at last and covered Brick's bed in all too willing accomplices now had they!</p><p>Oh man the scream, that <em>scream </em>had been worth every damn Mojo scolding. Brick had never fucked with him <em>again </em>that was for sure! Heh heh.</p><p>Okay so maybe he felt a <em>little </em>bad for the ensuing arguable "phobia" that had emerged in the Red Rowdyruff but again he'd more than earned it! That's what he got for torturing the poor little ant hills! They'd been more than agreeable to teaching the titan a lesson he'd <em>never </em>forget that was for sure!</p><p>Seriously, even <em>Blossom</em> hadagreed he'd more than earned it.</p><p>
  <em>"Even my butterfly betrays me!" He was tipsy while the rest of them were buzzed and so Boomer's older brother fell to the ground dramatically, dragging the equally inebriated Pink Puff with him, despite her giggling fake protests.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brick you idiot!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to take shelter from the evil bug maaaaaaan!" He drawled and proceeded to do just that with a blanket hastily covering the two redheads.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Butch howled with laughter as Buttercup clung to his waist. "Who knew Boom Boom of all people was gonna be the evil mastermind of the family- ha!" He held up the beer can. "Cheers ya cheeky bastard!"</em>
</p><p><em>The Green Puff held out her own can, Bubbles and her boyfriend at the time did so as well albeit a bit more hesitantly on Charlie's end. Had that been the beginning of the end for TVHS' dream couple? Err probably but that </em> <em> <strong>wasn't </strong> </em> <em>Boomer's fault by the way(!)</em></p><p>
  <em>But even two hands with drinks popped out from underneath the blanket well one did the other was coerced - but the toast to Boomer's "genius" was nonetheless unanimous!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To the Bug man! God help us all when he decides to be a super villain."</em>
</p><p>Super villain? Nah, maybe he'd be more of a bug "superhero" yeah that was it. Hey if Aquaman could do it with fish why not Boomer with bugs!</p><p>His phone rang then and he smiled at the bright smiling face on caller ID.</p><p>"Sup Honey?"</p><p>
  <em>"Boooomie I got held up at clinic, Sasha broke a tooth because she tried eating a traffic cone again. You know I've told them they really should take those cones down in the wind when they're so close to the otters but nooooo- God forbid they listen to a blonde- where are you I'm really in the mood for take out- can we can some Pho? Pleeeeeease?"</em>
</p><p>He chuckled, "Sure honey, sounds like a plan, so you're at the clinic, cool I got stuck at the lab, one of the ladies didn't want to cooperate."</p><p>She giggled as he began the stroll down the zoo path. "Jealous of me for taking their bug man away."</p><p>"Ha! Who knows! I mean… bugs <em>are </em>possessive at times."</p><p>"Especially <em>butterflies." </em>She cooed and Boomer snorted.</p><p>"Yeah honey… especially the <em>Red ones.</em> But I think I see you so-." The blue burst was instant and he swung her around. "Hiya Morpho." She giggled.</p><p>"Hiiiii, I'm hungry. Can we flirt and tell the other how much we love each other on the way to my Pho?"</p><p>"Your wish is my command my love." Their fingers laced as they continued their trek. She paused at the glimmering event pavilion and squeezed his arm.</p><p>"Two more days." She whispered. "You know sometimes it feels like a lifetime."</p><p>He chuckled. "You know to some creatures… it actually is."</p><p>"Really they just live two days?"</p><p>He nodded. "The most efficient beings in the universe, they're born, they eat, they find love, they reproduce and then they die."</p><p>"Wow… can you imagine doing all of that in just two days? What kind of bug does that?"</p><p>He snorted. "Believe it or not…. A butterfly."</p><p>Her eyes widened, "really? Whoa… I never knew. They really don't live that long?"</p><p>"Afraid not honey, crazy right?"</p><p>"Yeah… crazy." She sighed. "They're so beautiful… but so sad too. It's almost poetic in a way. I wonder if they know they're gonna die the whole time… but then they still seem out love as one of their final acts." She beamed. "I never knew butterflies were so romantic!" His fianceé clapped her hands. "Oh Boomer, maybe we should have gotten married later on in the year, so we could have released butterflies in the air-! Oh oh they'd have loved my dress and they'd bless us with their love vibes oh my goodness how romantic is that-!" And… the conversation had quickly shifted to their wedding and his adorable hopeless romantic of a bride only focused on the good and ignored the grim inevitability of the end.</p><p>That was his Bubbles. Her animal friends she made over the years were long lived and lasting, Boomer in the meantime had led many a memorial service for hundreds if not thousands of his "friends" over the years.</p><p>Boomer had long accepted death as it was, sometimes he wondered idly if that was why his second father, mother errr creator let's just go with that but maybe that was why Him had given Boomer the ability in the first place. So he would be the one to ultimately understand and thus no longer fear it.</p><p>He'd wanted his son's to be "invincible" after all. Or maybe Boomer was overthinking it like he always did.</p><p>He thought of the good queen Bess and wondered idly who would emerge victorious from the queen cell and take over the colony? He didn't envy the keeper who was going to find a lot of dead bees this weekend. Queens were ruthless like that. Dead weight was out. New queen was in.</p><p>Ah nature. Gotta love it.</p><p>Though, butterflies were romantic eh? Boomer couldn't help his thoughts again drifting but this time to his oldest brother and his own woes with his "Butterfly".</p><p>He could only hope… for his sake and that of his wedding… that Brick didn't screw up.</p><p>….again.</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>
  <em>Fool me once….shame on you…</em>
</p><p>"Brick… Brick. This… this is ridiculous."</p><p>"Buttons? Why always the buttons? You know I hate buttons."</p><p>
  <em>Fool me twice…</em>
</p><p>"Don't you dare… don't you dare break these buttons. These are expensive buttons!"</p><p>"I'll buy you new buttons. Better buttons. God damn it why are you so fucking beautiful."</p><p>
  <em>Shame on me.</em>
</p><p>The bombardment continued. They'd barely made it into the car before he'd been all over her and shamefully Blossom's defenses had fallen completely in mere seconds and they'd begun making out like a duo of overgrown horny teenagers.</p><p>So much for dinner. If there had ever been actual plans for dinner. Perhaps she'd simply fallen into the spider's web and was now being prepped for the evening meal.</p><p>Her blouse popped open and the randy dog lunged, burying his face amongst her chest like a man starved- maybe he was in a way? But…</p><p>She peeled him off, and made him look up. "Brick. This <em>isn't </em>talking." She rasped. He blinked and truly at that moment looked like an absolute buffoon.</p><p>"In a minute." He said in a raw husk and <em>voila </em>back to her neck he went when she covered her chest.</p><p>Her lips were caught again, and she sunk into the kiss as if it were a lifeboat of a doomed vessel. How unfortunate lack of care had resulted in it having nothing but holes in it's hull so it would sink right along with it, bringing her down into the depths right beside him.</p><p>Blossom managed to once <em>again </em>free her mouth from his near frantic attentions. "Brick, <em>talk."</em></p><p>He cupped her cheeks, "We'll talk in a minute." She moved her face to the side and not to be deterred he just pressed kiss after kiss on her chin and down her neck.</p><p>"You said that…. Ten minutes ago." She breathed. "I did <em>not </em>agree to this to simply be-." She gasped aloud when that naughty hand clamped onto something it shouldn't - but oh how she liked when it did except - no! No steady Blossom- <em>steady. </em>So firmly ( reluctantly) she removed the paw from her breast and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. "I did not come here to be seduced, you wanted to talk? Then <em>talk</em>."</p><p>Brick truly looked like quite the sight. His eyes were wide, his hair was askew, his shirt was undone and his tie was hanging almost over his head. He looked utterly ridiculous but no, no no, she would not laugh.</p><p>If she laughed she was done for. Doomed.</p><p>Even though with his mouth smudged with deep red lipstick… everywhere he did… resemble a clown and… tee hee. Oh damn it!</p><p>The Red Rowdyruff grinned and Blossom found herself perched on his lap in a single red burst but instead of a return to the almost ravenous outpouring of affection, her chin was merely tilted and the gentlest… most chaste kiss was applied to her lips. And damn him… damn it all-!</p><p>"I love it when you laugh." He murmured. "And I love it when I make you laugh."</p><p>"Brick…"</p><p>"I love your voice."He continued. "I love it when you whisper my name as much as when you're scolding me at the top of your lungs."</p><p>Her cheeks warmed. He pressed a kiss on them both. "I love the way you still blush around me, and the way all of those cute little freckles blush too. Your whole face turns pink…." He pressed another kiss between her eyes. "All the way to the tip of your nose." And then he kissed that too.</p><p>"Brick…" shakily she put her hands on his chest. Pushing him slightly away. "Brick,be... be serious-."</p><p>"I am serious. I've never been more serious." Both of her hands were grasped and he pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "Blossom… my Butterfly…you know you're my one and only."</p><p>She bit her lip again. She wanted… oh God she wanted to believe him. Believe in all of this! But … but-!</p><p>"You're my beautiful, brilliant butterfly, I don't care about the consequences of saying this but the bride is going to be overshadowed on her wedding day, because you'll be there. Shining away all the rest of the world."</p><p>"Are you trying to cause a sonic tantrum?!" She said quickly.</p><p>"Like I said I don't care." He grasped her hands tighter. "Blossom I can't live without you, I can't, so tell me how the fuck to fix whatever I did wrong." He implored. "Should I have had candles? Rose petals on the bed? Chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge? Champagne chilled and ready to go?"</p><p>"Brick…" she whispered. "Don't-."</p><p>"Should I have let you take the lead? I thought you liked feeling covered and safe, you like me keeping you warm. I like keeping you warm, I like keeping you safe, even though I know you don't need me to."</p><p>"Brick you don't have to… I have class tonight. Buttercup's expecting me- if we're not going to talk or eat I really have to-!"</p><p>"Cancel." He implored quietly. "Play hooky, tell her something came up. We'll get take-out." He squeezed her hands."Babe just… stay with me."</p><p>"I'm not going back to your apartment." She whispered with the last trace of common sense she truly had left.</p><p>"Then let's get that hotel suite. Remember? We talked about it before, how it's easier to get to the zoo that way remember?" His lips trailed up her wrist.</p><p>"My dress? Your tux? Clothes, shoes…toiletries… chargers? Do you ever think anything through?" She breathed.</p><p>"Okay. We'll hit your place first, you pack up a small bag." Another kiss on her shoulder. "then we go to mine, I grab my shit." Yet another in the crook of her neck. "And we'll rent a place right now, a nice suite."</p><p>"On Valentine's day weekend? Are you insane?" She shook her head. "There's nothing available. You know that."</p><p>"I have my ways Babe. I have my connections and I can collect any favor I need to, anything to make you happy."</p><p>
  <em>Badum. Badum.</em>
</p><p>"I…"</p><p>He cupped her face. "So how about it Blossom? You, me, room service- anything you want, and one giant king sized bed where we just make love all night long…just you...and me." He chuckled. "And yeah… we got a lot to talk about… don't we Butterfly?" He leaned in and her eyes closed.</p><p>
  <em>She fell upon the bed. Her heart was singing a long joyful aria. At last! At last! He stripped naked, she bit her lip as all her wildest aching fantasies were proven false- they were simply inadequate to the truth. Her own clothes didn't last long, as he removed them in a sensual kind of slowness that made her entire body simply burn despite her ice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His kisses opened her lips. His slightest touch,her legs. They joined like two perfect pieces, again and again and again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, during that glorious afterglow, when she lay atop him, while she marked his chest with a fingernail, entwining their airy initials in one symbolic love monogram the words came out of his mouth. The words she'd been waiting for since she was sixteen escaped his lips against her ear. No… that wasn't true.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had been the words she'd been waiting for, for her entire life.</em>
</p><p>… <em>and then come to find out… that next...fucking night…</em></p><p>
  <strong>They were a lie.</strong>
</p><p>All at once Blossom remembered the bitter pill she'd at long last been forced to swallow and she'd regained her control and abruptly shoved him off her.</p><p>He hit the wheel and his elbow smacked the horn, the loud noise further startling her out of this lovesick haze he'd almost trapped her right back into! She hastily buttoned up her blouse and his eyes widened when she grabbed her purse.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"It's a bad idea to take a dance class without eating <em>something!" </em>She ripped her hand free and exited the car.</p><p>"Did… did you not hear a word I just said!? Oh c'mon Blossom!" He scrambled out after her. "Babe! "</p><p>"If you think for a second I'm going to fall for this again-!"</p><p>"Fall for <em>what!? </em>Blossom-!" He caught up to her far too quickly and whirled her around. "Fall for what?"</p><p>"Fool me once shame on you… fool me twice shame on <em>me!"</em></p><p>"Who the fuck fooled-!?" Suddenly his eyes widened because damn… damn him! She sniffed aloud and shook her head.</p><p>"Let me go Brick."</p><p>His brow furrowed and he wiped the side of her eye with his thumb. Their brows touched. "I hate seeing you cry."</p><p>She bit her lip and hated that tremble and hated when he gathered her into his arms, and most of all hated when his lips left a burning kiss on her brow.</p><p>"Then stop making me cry!" She choked out. "Now let me go." His frown only increased before he lifted her chin again and she tried to avert her gaze but he kept his grip firm.</p><p>"I meant every <em>word </em>Blossom." He said in a husk. "<em>I love you."</em></p><p>She swallowed hard. Those hateful images danced through her brain- from that anonymous "Confessions" App … <strong>I saw</strong> <strong>a Rowdyruff Boy go in a room with a girl. His poor girlfriend. </strong>And there he'd been.</p><p>Tagged.</p><p>It had been stupid. So stupid. He was drunk. Obviously. But…what if… what about next time?</p><p>And that was when the grim truth that had shattered the illusion as well as her heart….forever had finally hit her.</p><p>
  <em>I love you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Liar.</strong> </em>
</p><p>She bit her lip and pushed him away before taking a deep breath. Courage...Blossom. courage.</p><p>"I'll see you at the Dinner tomorrow Brick. I have to go."</p><p>"Butterfly-!" He called. She didn't turn.</p><p>She just kept on walking. The red streak was instant.</p><p>"Babe… Blossom please- please, c'mon just… just what do I have to do? Just what? I'll never drink again! I'll… I'll never I dunno do whatever I did? Babe...Blossom… I love-!" She silenced him with a finger.</p><p>"... Just stop Brick. Please. This is already hard enough-." She bit her lip. "Don't say what you don't mean."</p><p>"But I do… Blossom I do."</p><p><em>Badum. Badum. </em>Her hand shook before she bit her lip and backed away.</p><p>"... Then prove it." She whispered before she got the air and covered her ears from the loud protests erupting from the ground below.</p><p>Her fist clenched the red Butterfly that hung from her neck. But no… no she didn't look back.</p><p>Not this time…</p><p>- o-o-o-</p><p>"Damn that ass."</p><p>A crude statement. Yeah probably but again Butch just lounged on the bed watching her prep for dance class- the stretching from before had been… obviously successful. His job was done. Heh. But damn, those leggings clinging to her like that, fuck Butch wouldn't be human if he didn't notice! Buttercup threw him a veiled look over her shoulder.</p><p>"Like what you see?" She said in that rasp that made little Butch shudder and he jumped out of bed and to her side.</p><p>"Damn. That. <em>Ass." </em>He repeated as he cradled her waist. "Baby, cancel. C'mon."</p><p>"That's not fair to my students. Down boy." She snickered. "but yeah, I do look pretty hot huh?"</p><p>"You're setting the room on fire." The strap of her shirt came down easy enough and he started pressing kisses up her shoulder. "C'mon hot buns- can't you use the wedding as an excuse?"</p><p>"No." The finger went on his brow and she pushed him back. "now down boy- your inner puppy is showing. Fetch my shoes." That damn leotard was put back to rights. "go on, be a good boy."</p><p>"Oh you're so my bitch the night of that reception. You won't even be able to <em>walk</em> when I'm through with you." He said huskily. She folded her arms with a wry look.</p><p>"Isn't that the newlywed's prerogative?" Butch scoffed.</p><p>"Boomer? Oh please baby, you know that's gonna be the most vanilla wedding night in history."</p><p>"It's going to be "hopelessly romantic"." She 'simpered' in merciless mockery of Butch's soon to be sister in law who was also utterly insane. Seriously, what kind of bride <em>that </em>concerned about her shoes getting dirty has her wedding in a fucking <em>zoo?</em></p><p>Yeah sure Blossom or whatever had taken complete charge and overseen the entire event start to finish - did she sleep? There were times Butch genuinely wondered if the pink one was secretly a vampire it would explain <em>so much</em> let Butch tell you but yeah- he'd give credit where it's due: the pictures he'd seen the place looked fucking fantastic. Blossom was damn good at what she did… which according to Buttercup was everything except get the credit but … that was apparently the life an executive assistant had.</p><p>Didn't seem fair but he also wasn't going to get into <em>that </em>discussion again, it never ended well and despite common belief it <em>was </em>possible for an old dog like Butch to learn a new trick- i.e. know when to keep his damn mouth shut.</p><p>Well that wasn't fair, to Boomer. Boomer had his... quirks but at least he wasn't an idiot...much. Butch was obviously the smartest Rowdyruff around.</p><p>
  <em>Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz.</em>
</p><p>"Shouldn't you get that?"</p><p>"You know who it is."</p><p>She frowned but then like clockwork it seemed.</p><p>
  <em>Bzzzzz. Bzzzz.</em>
</p><p>And soon they both sighed.</p><p>"Looks like he found her."</p><p>"We knew this shit was coming."</p><p>"I swear to God - ugh: listen Babe I gotta go to class."</p><p>"Say no more, I'll handle it-."</p><p>"Please do, Bridezilla and her clones are bad enough about the shoes- we don't need a red meltdown. Yet. We just gotta get em' through Monday." She groaned. "get em' through Monday and once the newly weds are heading off to Australia <em>then</em> the Reds can kill each other."</p><p>"I still don't understand Bubs' logic, like really I don't. It's a <em>zoo."</em></p><p><em>" </em>It's Bubbles. Real world logic doesn't exist in Sugar brain land."</p><p>Point, but still. Brick's text were frantic and coming in at a breakneck speed, fuck man what had he done <em>now? </em>Buttercup sent him a long withering look, as sure enough soon <em>her </em>phone went off and no doubt who <em>that </em>was.</p><p>Butch was already typing on his phone rounding up the reinforcements. "On it baby- now go get those hot buns to class fore' <em>unfortunate unforeseen circumstances</em> force the cancellation of class tonight."</p><p>She swatted him back. "Down boy like I said!" But her face softened. "But thank you… sorry to leave you to deal with alone."</p><p>"Nah baby, Brick's always been overdramatic. Your sister too- don't deny it."</p><p>"Oh I'm not." She snorted. "Think they'll get through this?"</p><p>"They always do. Somehow. Still a mystery how my brother is still alive but-."</p><p>"We've been wondering that since middle school."</p><p>"... Touché now …" he cradled that supple waist. "Get to class hot buns- I got this." The tease stopped his hand though right before he got to the goods- damn it.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I know." <em>WHAP. </em>He blinked but the tease already sashayed towards the door and threw him one more look over her shoulder. "Call if you need backup <em>hot buns</em>."</p><p>Butch shook his head. Damn...what a woman.</p><p>It'd been a wild ride. Hell of a fucking time- Butch wasn't the type to believe in bull crap like "love at first sight" no he'd leave that to the bridezillas in pigtails but…. Fuck when Buttercup Utonium had ever sauntered into that bar after class one night, her long dancer's legs in full display for the world to see.</p><p>Just… Fuck.</p><p>Yeah Butch was an ass and he'd bailed on which ever chick he'd been chatting up while he'd been waiting for his favorite drinking buddy but … fuck man you see a woman like that and you don't let her slip out of your fingers ( Words to live by <em>Brick</em>) you just… didn't.</p><p>You went for it. You trust your instincts and let nature take its course. And now look- six fucking years man: he'd been twenty one so had she- he'd just sat in a lustful awe as she nonchalantly had gone and twisted his heart strings all around her perfectly formed fingers with each low word and sultry lauh- Buttercup Utonium was no "giggly school girl" no she was a woman and Butch learned pretty quick the laws of the land and the rules he'd be following.</p><p>And fuck if it wasn't worth it- seriously anyone who gave him shit about his relationship could go screw. It was his life man: so he'd "been in the yoke" since twenty one- better that than the alternative? Life without his Hot buns? His '<em>Spicy.'</em></p><p>Fuck that shit.</p><p>Seriously…</p><p>Buttercup caught his eye and sure enough both phones were going off like mad.</p><p>"Siblings." They both drawled before she snapped her bag strap and Butch waited for his phone to unfreeze so he could get a coherent thought out of his likely <em>sobbing </em>older brother. Well not literally…. Err he hoped at least. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. Brick was an ugly crier. Plus… fire. Emotional fire.</p><p>Not pretty. Butch should probably prep an emotional fire extinguisher for the rehearsal dinner.</p><p>"Sure you'll be okay?" Buttercup folded her arms and rested a hand over that shapely hip. "You know they <em>finally</em> fucked right, it's the only explanation. Seriously they were both… way too happy. Like it was creepy."</p><p>Butch groaned. "Yeah… I know." He wiped his face. "He uh… made that clear with his little… dance show Saturday."</p><p>Buttercup sighed again. "When he was completely black out wasted?"</p><p>"... Yeeeeeeah?He cleared his throat when she raised her eyebrow. "I mean …maybe?" He shrugged helplessly, and Buttercup shook her head.</p><p>"I just find it astounding honestly." Butch rose and she hugged him around the waist. "On paper he has such a high IQ but in reality-."</p><p>"He's a total fucking idiot I know, welcome to my life." He drawled but she only sighed again.</p><p>"Well… to be fair Blossom's the same way. A fucking <em>super genius </em>on paper but-."</p><p>"They're both complete dumbasses in '<em>mattwrs of the heart</em>' or whatever the fuck Mendes called it. Yeah I know, seriously man, but Brick fucked up <em>bad</em>."</p><p>"Well, I do have a small smidge of good news for the Romeo of the hour." She held up her phone. "This is still likely only number two on the 'Brick fuck up's' list seeing as how Blossom hasn't changed his name on the Chem X group chat yet."</p><p>"So not prom level yet?"</p><p>She snorted. "Nothing and I mean <em>nothing </em>will ever top <em>that </em>in Brick screw ups."</p><p>"Yeah we can only hope." She strolled over and pressed a kiss on his lips and on cue his phone rang again- oh he <em>really</em> must have screwed up if he was <em>calling</em> now. She raised an eyebrow and gathered her dance bag.</p><p><strong>"</strong> <em> <strong>Bro! Finally you picked up! I fucked up I fucked up - she's so mad at me I don't know what to do- fuck fuck fuck! What did I doooooo!?"</strong> </em></p><p>Butch held the phone from his ear and his Spicy sent him an airy little wave with an eye roll for good measure.</p><p><em> <strong>"Did BC leave yet</strong> </em> <strong>?"</strong></p><p>The lime streak was instant and so was the slamming door. Traitor. He buzzed his lips.</p><p>"Yeah Bro, sorry you <em>just</em> missed her." <em>Oh she's lucky she's smoking hot today in those leg warmers.</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Oh… damn it."</strong> </em>
</p><p>"What you think she can pull her sister magic for you- man you know that <em>never </em>works." He drawled. God knows Brick had tried many….many times over the years. And Buttercup had indeed <em>tried </em>to help him, and the Red so called "genius" <em>still</em> managed to screw it up somehow.</p><p>"<em><strong>No, no! I'm not stupid man."</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>You sure?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Just I wanted to make sure she knew… Blossom might be a bit...off today."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Butch sighed. "A <em>bit </em>off?"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Listen I know okay! I screwed up! Somehow."</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Again."</p><p><em><strong>"... Again. Yeah I know just… just-." </strong></em>And he could sense the crying fit coming so he slammed the speaker on just in time as he went searching for his keys. The rant was almost incomprehensible, and again, <em>very </em>different from the shrieking crying <em>rage </em>thatSpicyhad endured and later Butch as Blossom had <em>demanded </em>to speak to him too...because warnings from older siblings about the horrors that would ensue if he ever hurt his Spicy the same way, her slamming the phone down and then thirty seconds later texting him to ask if Brick was okay.</p><p>It was a never ending shitshow, " The Brick and Blossom Dramedy hour" season… tch who the fuck even knew? Maybe less maybe more. Brick claimed he'd been fifteen, Butch and Boomer knew it was actually along the lines of gee…. <em>Twelve. </em>So… fuck who knew.</p><p>But like clockwork...and right on script here was the brother(s) to the rescue. They'd retreated to their usual ( safe) hideaway that had been Mojo's once observatory now tourist attraction high atop the volcano in the park.</p><p>"I fucked up so bad…I don't know what to do, she's never been this mad at me before." The redhead's head went into his hand.</p><p>"Even prom?" Boomer folded his arms. "Cause I'm pretty sure she threatened to throw you into Pop's volcano for that one." He sipped his beer and pointed behind them. " And just so you know." <em>Sip. </em>"I would have helped."</p><p>Butch sent the blond a withering look but Brick's face crumbled more.</p><p>" Oh fuck my life I'm the <em>WORST!" </em>He lamented. " Butterfly what did I doooooooo!?" And now his face was in the concrete. Damn it.</p><p>"Not <em>helping </em>Bug man!" Butch hissed. Boomer shrugged.</p><p>"It's called tough love." The youngest brother simply shrugged and oh he was enjoying this wasn't he… ugh of course he was.</p><p>Boomer was the "nice one" his ass. No Boomer was just the <em>sly </em>one who never <em>ever </em>let go of a grudge. Fucking hell man!</p><p>"It wasn't even his fault man!"</p><p>"This time."</p><p>The middle brother gave him another baleful stare. "Yeah, but you know he saved <em>your </em>sorry ass, something tells me Bridezilla would have been <em>worse </em>than maid of honor number one." That gulp was audible. Yeah that's right. Nothing was more terrifying than an enraged Puffy Bridezilla!</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>And Boomer goddamn knew it too. Yeah Brick had fucked up plenty of times in the past but he sure as hell hadn't this time and when Butch ever got his hands on who ever posted that fucking <em>smear </em>"confession" or whatever on that stupid app-!</p><p>Oh… <em>ooh </em>it wasn't going to be pretty.</p><p>He'd been the first to get the call. That over the moon exuberant puppy dog excitement. His big brother had been practically dancing in the streets when they'd met up for final prep for Boom here's bachelor's party.</p><p>Now see Butch had been dumb and hadn't asked. But the hickies all over Brick's neck and scratches on his back had pretty much made it obvious. Only <em>one </em>type of gal was capable of breaking skin or even leaving a bruise on a Rowdyruff Boy after all.</p><p>And like a damn fool Butch had simply thought: <em>Finally.</em></p><p>It was over. The series feel-good finale of the "Brick and Blossom dramedy hour" was upon them. Blues wedding was a perfect setting, yada yada, Brick had even dreamily mentioned how Blossom could maybe catch the bouquet.</p><p>… and well yeah no. No. The bride was in agreement with an already specified plan. <em>That</em> bouquet wouldn't be flying in the redhead's direction. No, she could have the next one.</p><p>It had been all going according to plan...but then: Disaster. Complete and total disaster had struck.</p><p>And one very pissed off… arguably <em>heartbroken </em>Puff later. They had an equally Broken Rowdyruff Boy on their hands.</p><p>Spicy was wrong. This was <em>worse </em>than Prom and this time, <em>for once </em>it wasn't even Brick's fault<em>.</em></p><p>It had been a dirty desperate trick from a fucking <em>loser </em>and it had unfortunately by some fucking terrible timing <em>worked</em>!</p><p>On the wrong Puff. Because of a fucking <em>bad hashtag.</em></p><p>Boomer knew it too. And fuck Brick was putting it bluntly <em>broked</em> and Boomer being his usual non confrontational self with a somewhat little problem had with his lack of action turned it into a rather <em>big </em>problem.</p><p>So Big brother time. He motioned for the groom to be to follow him to the other side of the roof. Brick looked up briefly but again was too lost in that deserved self pity and overreacting Drama King behavior only Brick Jojo was capable of pulling off and still receiving sympathy.</p><p>"Boomer." Butch put on his older brother voicem "look at that over there and tell me what you see?" The Bug man winced and shifted his glasses. "Boomer. Answer me."</p><p>Again the blond, non confrontational Rowdyruff unless it involved leading a horde of bugs to swarm his brother's bed in the middle of the night- just kept his head down.</p><p>Well this would be both easy and harsh. Good. Butch had shit of his own to worry about.</p><p>"He's a problem."</p><p>"I'm aware."</p><p>"Bubbles is too nice. You've been too nice. Bubbles has an excuse, she's made of the shit- the fuck is yours!"</p><p>"We work together-?"</p><p>"On two sides of a big fucking zoo. Next."</p><p>"Bubbles and I are happy and trust each other-!"</p><p>"I never said there was any sort of issue there. In fact according to Spicy and I quote - <em>'Ew they give me cavities. Thank God they're getting married. I'm so happy for my sister but still ew. Cavities' - </em>Next."</p><p>Boomer winced at the Faceplace status that had...more or less gone viral.</p><p>"... You're being paranoid." He mumbled. There we go. Butch had him.</p><p>"Am I though? Everyone <em>knows </em>Will has had the hots for Bubbles for a <em>long </em>fucking time."</p><p>"They went on one date-!"</p><p>"And sometimes that's all it takes Bro. Trust me on that. So yeah Boom, you got a wannabe Prince Charming who thinks he's the star of a Rom Com who <em>you </em>should thank the lucky stars is also clearly a <em>moron</em> with Social media because his little scheme backfired when he tagged the <em>wrong Ruff!"</em></p><p>"... You really think it was Will?"</p><p>"Who else was at the bar- hell who <em>insisted </em>we go to the fucking bar in the first place! <em>Real</em> nice for Mitch right?"</p><p>Because a wild night at a bar for a recovering alcoholic? Yeah, <em>real nice</em>, All Butch had to say was thank God for Pablo's support and Harry being right on top of things at that bar and expertly mixing the best virgin cocktails Butch had ever tasted.</p><p>Because would Mitch ever say no to Boomer? No. No he would not. Because <em>best friends- </em>and Butch had a feeling the louse had counted on it too.</p><p>Boomer groaned and held his head. Yeah that's right Bug man. <em>Squirm.</em></p><p>"Face it Boom you were being set up- if anything Brick being a lovesick baboon saved your sorry ass and look what that gave him. Huh?"</p><p>Tch. Give Butch a red ribbon because he was getting pretty good at the whole "scolding" thing he had to admit. Boomer was shrinking more and more.</p><p>"... Yeah… yeah I know. Just.. I didn't think he was capable of doing something like <em>this."</em></p><p>"Tch, no offense Blondie but I did." Butch shook his head. "c'mon man, you and Bubs both studied zoological behavior or whatever, you know males are capable of fighting til the bitter end until they finally admit defeat." <em>Or die. There was that.</em></p><p>"...yeah and that's why I prefer bugs. The ladies eat the males who piss em' off."</p><p>"Yeah, but unfortunately you're marrying one of Townsville's resident angels who won't hurt a fly until they get pissed enough - so you're gonna have to do the eating now ain't ya?"</p><p>"... That's a terrible metaphor."</p><p>"It works enough."</p><p>"No it doesn't.'</p><p>Butch waved it off. "Details now, It's not too late. Mitch probably still fits in his tux." Butch began but Boomer shook his head.</p><p>"Mitch also has a giant cast and no standing order. We don't want him staying on his feet too long and God knows how long the pictures would take." He sighed. " She offered to cut it short but… I can't do that to her she's been planning this for almost two years!"</p><p>"You know Pablo would carry him right? You know it's killing him he can't be up there with you man. You've been best friends since-!"</p><p>"I know! You think I like this? You think Bubbles does? It's killing both of us but the doctor told him he has to stay off it-!" Of course Pablo offered to carry him but Mitch is the one who refused- I dunno."</p><p>The blond rubbed his brow. "this is a fucking disaster. Mitch… has <em>never </em>had a <em>snowboarding </em>accident this bad before! Ever! He's been on the slopes since he was what- seven? It makes no sense."</p><p>"Well to be fair no one was expecting the mini avalanche either."</p><p>"Yeah I know seriously what <em>was </em>up with that!? It was like the whole mountain just shook. Bubbles and I even felt it all the way from the Bunny slope."</p><p>"It was just an aftershock. A mini quake? It <em>is </em>California."</p><p>"Still though...weird." He muttered but then his face fell. "Will offered to be the stand in, He and Mitch are the same size more or less, Bubbles was hysterical, she was scared about Mitch <em>and </em>her wedding. What was I supposed to say?"</p><p>"Anyone but your fanboy." Butch drawled. "Mitch might be skinny, you know who else is? Princess. Something tells me she'd <em>prefer </em>the suit honestly- she and Mike walk with Robin down the aisle after Maids of honor one and A and Best men one and A. There simple."</p><p>"You know Bubbles likes symmetry." He mumbled.</p><p>"You know that's fucking stupid as shit right!"</p><p>"It's her wedding Butch! And he's our friend…coworker… uh he fits in the suit?"</p><p>"He tried to set you up man." Fucking moron! How the fuck could a guy heading towards a PH.D be this fucking <em>dumb! </em>"But instead through one inebriated misclick look what happened!" Another hiss and a pointed look in the heartbroken Rowdy "leader's direction.</p><p>At least Bug man had the decency to wince once again.</p><p>"... I'll talk to Blossom." He muttered. "You're right…this isn't fair but Brick has gotta smarten up! Maybe just <em>maybe </em>me or Bubbles talking to her will patch this up but how many more we gonna have-!?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know that- we <em>all </em>know that. But right now one-thats our brother." He pointed to Brick staring mournfully at the ground. "Two: rehearsal dinner. You want to see that sabotaged too?"</p><p>"He wouldn't dare!"</p><p>"You don't think he would." Butch drawled. "He thinks you're the weak one remember?"</p><p>"….. everyone always does." He mumbled.</p><p>"Then prove im' wrong Bug man." Butch took a sip from his beer. "Seriously, I'll throw the louse out myself with <em>pleasure </em>but honestly I'd rather see <em>you</em> do it."</p><p>The blond threw his head back and chugged from his own beer. "You really think Will did this?"</p><p>"All due respect, who else is stupid enough to tag the wrong Rowdyruff in the first place?"</p><p>"...point. it's kind of scary he's the one prepping the dental records for the elephants."</p><p>"Better make sure they still have their tusks after."</p><p>"Right." He snickered but then his face fell. "We shouldn't have shared that shit anyway. We should have just deleted it."</p><p>"Brick was dancing around like a fucking lunatic and on any other day it would have gone viral and Pink would have kept that blackmail for their grandkids to see someday."</p><p>
  <em>"I got my butterfly! I got my butterfly and she loooooves me! I GOT MY BUTTERFLY! AND BLOSSOM UTONIUM LOVESSSSSS MEEEEEEEEE!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brick just kept singing on the bar with a bottle of beer in hand and moving in what his drunken mind clearly thought was…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that supposed to be dancing?" Mitch snorted as he slipped his seltzer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In an alternate universe maybe." Butch snickered. And then Brick's blazer went flying. Poor Harry Pitts, the bar tender, obviously resigned and more than a little amused himself just leaned against the bar and watched the free entertainment from the triumphantly lovesick Rowdyruff Boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeeeeeeah! Take it off Jojo! Smile for the camera buddy!" Mike ( ever the enabling coworker because of course he was ) hooted and hollered while Boomer… just attempted to get their brother off the table. They'd already had one disaster with a snowboard and an ensuing emergency party member switch. They really didn't Need Best Man one on crutches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Best Man A rolled his eyes as the Groom to be was just hoisted up and the one man Rowdy show turned into a duet praising their Puffs much to the delight of the cheering crowd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pablo put an arm around Mitch as Butch raised his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You ought to join man." Pablo snickered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I'd break the bar."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha, true. So… is Brick gonna be the next one or….you gonna man up and do it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Babe, not for nothing but I don't think Butch has a chance in hell, the way Brick's railing right now? Blossom Utonium is going to be engaged tomorrow."</em>
</p><p><em>"Oh fuck don't give him any ideas. Bubbles would have a hissy fit. He has to wait at least a month or the Sweet one will turn into the goddamn banshee. Bridezillas are </em> <em> <strong>scary </strong> </em> <em>man. Hope you're ready Butch, it could be a sisterly trait for all we know."</em></p><p>
  <em>"...Buttercup Utonium as a Bridezilla is single handedly the most terrifying thing I think I have ever heard."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Butch took a long sip of his drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Funny."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just saying. How long have you had it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... not that long."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll translate, I'm an expert Jojo brother translator." Mitch snickered. "He's had it for six months or more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Michelson you have a broken knee. Don't make it a whole leg."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...so a year then?"</em>
</p><p>Maybe Butch had also had other stuff on his mind...maybe he should have paid more attention. Maybe…</p><p>It was just a convoluted web of <em>should've, would've, could've</em> and somehow they'd all messed up each and every one.</p><p>"You know… not for nothing but I just don't get why Blossom...reacted that way. It was obviously not… you know-." Boomer muttered.</p><p>Butch buzzed his lips. "... All due respect Boom...looking at Brick's track record… was it that hard to believe? Like I love the guy, he's my brother but..."</p><p>"No. Yeah I know."</p><p>The silence hurt. It genuinely hurt. Butch knew this was bullshit… but it was… unfortunately a believable kind. And both Rowdyruff Boys knew it.</p><p>But now look…</p><p>"It doesn't make sense and she knows it."</p><p>"Unless they slept together and hormones overrode common sense."</p><p>"...fuck."</p><p>"Yeah. Literally."</p><p>Boomer buzzed his lips. "You know this had no business working. It was so fucking stupidly complicated you can <em>read</em> the desperation in it. It had <em>no business </em>working!"</p><p>"Yeah well it's Brick. Love the guy but A) he's got shitty luck and we all know it and B… it's Brick, it was dumb enough to work on him.." Butch drawled.</p><p>"I heard that…" That growl was distinctive and the redhead folded his arms. "and correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you correctly and that some little <em>insect </em>posted some kind of shit online and <em>that's </em>why she's so upset!?"</p><p>...fuck. Butch recognized that look. Tch. So much for Boomer getting to lay down the law. There wasn't going to be anything left of their emergency groomsman no.</p><p>"The wannabe Romeo's last hope crashed and burned yeah." Butch also knew there was no point in lying to a Rowdyruff on the scent either and so, reluctantly he started digging through his phone. "You know that new gossip app- the one all the kids are using?"</p><p>"AnonFessions- yeah I know it, it was in the news because it got banned from high schools for cyber bullying with the kids or whatever." He muttered.</p><p>"Yeah well, adults are worse."</p><p>At least it had gone private, Butch had saved the video to confront the weasel with later but-. Brick's face paled.</p><p>"W-Wha-!? What the-! Who the fuck-!? WHAT- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He threw his hands up but then gave Butch a withering look. "Why the fuck do you even have that stupid app?"</p><p>"I dont- you can cross post to your Faceplace or SnapSquare-." And Brick again seemed to pale more.</p><p>"... So it showed up in Blossom's feed? How-!?"</p><p>"Does she follow your hashtag still- you know like in <em>college</em>?" Boomer drawled.</p><p>"... <em>Yes?" </em>His voice had gone high. "Oh… oh <em>fuck. </em>Oh no. Ohhh no." He began to pace. "Ohhh no no no no- no. Nooo this isn't fair! I'm a changed man! I am a <em>one butterfly man</em>- I've <em>always </em>been a-! Oh you've gotta be kidding me-! Fuck fuck fuck!" And the pacing grew faster and off ground too. Well… this was...great.</p><p>"Told you so Romeo." Butch muttered. Boomer winced.</p><p>"Is this what she meant by prove it!? It must be but- but I didn't do this!? Babe it's just that creepy coworker of Bug Man-!"</p><p>"Not mine!" Boomer interrupted.</p><p>"Who I am going to <em>squish!" </em>Brick snarled.</p><p>"... I'm just gonna go tell Mitch to reclaim his suit." Boomer finally muttered.</p><p>"...yeah probably a good idea… I'll calm the pissed Puppy."</p><p>The Red Rowdyruff was raging high above them in the sky, clearly at war with himself because 'squishing bugs would piss the Butterfly off but he <em>really </em>wanted to squish a bug!'</p><p><em>Plop. </em>And now the Red One was on the ground.</p><p>"But it's so...fucking <em>obvious</em>… why would my Butterfly <em>fall for-!? </em>… unless...it wasn't the video?"</p><p>
  <em>Ding. Ding. Ding.</em>
</p><p>Well this was progress.</p><p>"... She knows I love her. She <em>knows </em>that…" at least he was pacing on the ground now. "She… she loves me too. She said it. We both said it… no matter what happened in the past- <em>it didn't matter anymore</em>."</p><p>"Except maybe it did?"</p><p>"You would tell me if I did anything stupid when I was drunk! You wouldn't leave me hanging-!"</p><p>"Yes! Yes Brick, you didn't do anything… for once you literally didn't do anything. I'm sorry Bro… this is bullshit."</p><p>Brick's eyes were huge and luminous but then he looked down. "... But it was believable… because I've done it before."</p><p>"Yeah Bro…" Butch sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah." Brick made a low heartbroken sounding whimper before he dug in his pocket. Aw fuck.</p><p>"Brick you quit!"</p><p>"Yeah, well all due respect Butch-." He held a finger up and lit the cigarette quickly. "I <em>think </em>in this you can cut me a break!" He began to pace again. True but… he held his nose anyway. "... She doesn't trust me...and why would she? I'm a bastard. I tried seducing her for forgiveness. Again. I am a bastard. Oh God what am I gonna do? I really am a toilet spawned bastard!" The swirl of smoke followed him as he lamented his entire existence. Butch rubbed his brow.</p><p>A blue streak joined them and Boomer adjusted his shirt. "Mitch is going with Pablo now so- Why the fuck is he smoking!"</p><p>"Because he's depressed, upset and I'm pretty sure having an epiphany on life."</p><p>Bug man blinked. "...oh. Right. What's the update?"</p><p>
  <em>I AM SCUM ON EARTH BUTTERFLY! HOW COULD I HAVE-!</em>
</p><p>"... Right." He drawled. "How long is this one gonna last?"</p><p>"It's a pretty bad one, I'd say fifteen minutes."</p><p>
  <em>"I WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOO!?"</em>
</p><p>"... Still think instead of football he should have gone for the drama club."</p><p>"...word."</p><p>Ah well, maybe this epiphany would be the one that finally ended this shit show once and for all-.</p><p>"I GOT IT!" they looked up warily. Brick...Brick looked way too smug. Way...too… "It's simple!"</p><p>"What's simple..?"</p><p>"...I don't like that look Butch-do something-.."</p><p>"The solution's obvious Boys!" He snapped his fingers. "I'm going to ask her to marry me!"</p><p>….or...not.</p><p>"Brick! Don't you <em>DARE-!" </em>Boomer began but he was seized in a one armed hug.</p><p>"No worries Boom, I'm not gonna do it <em>now-.</em> I'm not <em>stupid</em>!<em>"</em></p><p>"You shouldn't do it at all-!" His other arm went around Butch's shoulder as Boomer was abruptly ignored.</p><p>"No, no listen- just <em>listen: </em>So here's the thing: my Butterfly… and me we've had this going on for a while now but we finally came clean to each other."</p><p>"Oh <em>really</em>?" The blond snapped and Brick just gave him a withering look.</p><p>"Yes, <em>really: </em>and if some lame ass sore loser we <em>both </em>have been warning you about had been promptly put in his place then <em>maybe </em>I wouldn't be here right now but instead I'd be in a luxury hotel suite feeding my Butterfly <em>chocolate covered strawberries</em> as we planned our life together!" He snarled and Boomer winced.</p><p>"She had dance class." Butch drawled and again Brick gave <em>Butch </em>the nasty look.</p><p>"Fine, I would have picked her up <em>after </em>the class and then I would have licked chocolate off her-!"</p><p>"Nyuhhh no! No! Don't need or <em>want</em> that image about my <em>sister in law </em>thank you!" Boomer shook his head wildly. "okay, look Brick I admit it, I messed up with Will, I should have put my foot down okay I get it but you <em>cannot </em>pop the question at my wedding- my wife will <em>kill </em>me!"</p><p>"He can't pop the question at all!" Butch sputtered. "Brick, man this is a horrible idea!"</p><p>Brick bristled and then folded his arms. "Why? Plastic is fragile but <em>diamonds </em>are forever!" He pointed to his...butterfly charm. "Just like my love for my butterfly and I'm gonna <em>prove </em>it!"</p><p>Boomer had turned a putrid shade of white. "Oh my God I'm gonna die."</p><p>"And just so you know- like I said I'm not <em>dumb </em>but I'm also not an <em>asshole </em>- I'm not going to do it <em>now. </em>Fuck what kind of big brother do you think I am?" He sniffed, clearly offended. Boomer's shoulders sagged in relief.</p><p>…<em>.oh thank you merciful Jesus.</em></p><p>Okay… so he'd made the decision to propose. Okay, cool. Fine. He'd just gave to reform his ways and put a <em>lot </em>of work in and hell Butch would help him-! Just-.</p><p>"Okay Brick, we know you're not - just the way you said that-." Butch began.</p><p>"Obviously Boom and Bubs have to be home from their honeymoon." He shook his head. "I'm not listening to Bubs screaming how she wasn't here."</p><p>...<em>or not.</em></p><p>"Brick…. When do you intend to do this?" Boomer's gaze met Butch's meaningfully.</p><p>"You and Bubs are gone for what? Two weeks- plenty of time."</p><p>The wind blew listlessly as Boomer's jaw hung down and Butch… Butch just cleared his throat. "Brick man, maybe you should think this-."</p><p>"You guys are the best!" Both of them were seized in another hug. "You really helped me see where the problem was- but I gotta get home and start doing research! Pink diamonds too cliche right?"</p><p>"... Yes?" Boomer whimpered.</p><p>"Brick… Bro listen for a sec-!" The red streak was instant and no one could ever out fly Brick Jojo on a mission.</p><p>The two Jojo brothers stared at the red streak then at each other. In mutual horror.</p><p>But then Boomer's brow furrowed.</p><p>"... Butch what about you?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What about you… you bought that ring months ago."</p><p>Butch was silent.</p><p>"Just saying…."</p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p>"Alright everyone, starting on the right- forward- one, two, three! Side- one, two, three- and flex, pointe- rise…- and <em>plie- plie- </em>excellent! Well done!- now the same with the left- yes- oh Monica, careful your knee-! Iman more with the hip-."</p><p>Life was good in Spicy X studios land. She still thought the name was stupid but Butch had insisted and meh- call Buttercup a softy.</p><p>The Thursday Adult Beginners modern ballet hybrid class was full and in full swing. Eleven eager beavers wishing to learn and stay fit while doing it. The fact that people had called Buttercup crazy for offering it ; oh how they <em>ate</em> their words. Heh. That's what those fuddy duddies at the bank got for questioning a Puff.</p><p>This was easily her most popular class- she'd had to open two more, plus with her children and teen classes as well as advanced Adult?</p><p>Everyone deserved to dance- and it didn't matter when you started...as long as you wanted to learn.</p><p>Buttercup inhaled and exhaled as she led the warm up for today's lesson but noted that the class… was one head short. Hmm.</p><p>There was a distinct space between Iman and Robin. The newlywed Believe threw her a small shrug, looking just as mystified.</p><p>Hmm… maybe Red Romeo had caught up with Pink Juliet after all. Mm, those calls were too numerous and frequent though - that screamed more crying fit versus jubilant everything okay-!</p><p>The Green Puff would admit this sucked. This genuinely sucked. On one side, chicks before dicks- sisters before anything else.</p><p>So Buttercup was obviously Team Blossom here.</p><p>On the other side however- Long friendships were also a thing: how much trouble, chaos and over all damn good times had been had by the illustrious and <em>terrifying </em>Buttercup, Butch and Brick dynamic trio. Back to back, best friends by some kind of weird… honestly Buttercup didn't know how it happened but it did.</p><p>They wereBest friends. It just happened. Sometimes things just happened. He was an idiot. She was the ringleader of two idiots, with Blossom being the fourth in the trouble making quad, the voice of reason but who nevertheless wasn't above holding a spray can of her own especially when another hand was helping her clumsy one guide the paint - and then the Blues, had had to do enough fast talking over the years to qualify them for an honorary Bar in Buttercup's opinion, finished up the X hexagon.</p><p>Brick was never one to lie to her sister. He did a lot of stupid shit, shit that got his ear pulled by yours truly and made his brothers both groan aloud before bargaining who had to go fix it - but Brick was no <em>cheater.</em></p><p>It literally pissed him off. The last guy who had cheated in his knowledge had ended up with a broken car engine beyond repair. Melted cables did that.</p><p>He was somehow considered a charmer. A moron. A lovesick idiot. Someone who Buttercup swore was destined to die by some stupid freak accident only he could be capable of- he'd piss off a killer bee hive in… a Christmas tree or something(!)</p><p>But he was also head over heels in love. He had been for years. And <em>clearly </em>despite Blossom's heated denials to the contrary- something had happened last Friday night. Something had finally 'given' - the blush in her cheeks and the drunken dance Butch had sent her ( with sound by the by) <em>proved it.</em></p><p>… so what the fuck was <em>really </em>going on here?</p><p>So cutting endless inner dance euphoria thoughts short… being stuck in the middle of two important people in her life <em>sucked </em>on a good day.</p><p>Her big sister and her best friend? This was just fucking bullshit.</p><p>She was going to go <em>worm</em> hunting with Butch later regardless because her Man could try to deny it but he was <em>pissed </em>and oh did she love watching him in <em>Rowdyruff </em>mode. Ooh yes. Yes she did.</p><p>Then again deep down Buttercup was pretty sure all three Puffs swooned in their own way when seeing the Jojo Brothers showing they were still very much <em>The Rowdyruff Bo</em>ys- just all grown up.</p><p>Blossom, the little thirsty bitch despite her prim attitude and nonchalant air, had been especially <em>appreciative </em>whenever they'd watched Brick's games and he'd led the charge or whatever. That <em>savagery </em>that made the other team tremble.</p><p>Oh it hadn't just been <em>them</em> trembling that was for sure.</p><p>So nothing happened Buttercup's ass. Lovesick little liar.</p><p>
  <em>"Oof! I'm late- sorry! Sorry- excuse me- Hi ladies-!"</em>
</p><p>Speaking of…</p><p>There was her sister now, darting over to her spot in line with arms raised and scrambling to catch up with the class. All dressed for dance though sporting...a scarf? … hmm.</p><p>"Late Blossom." Buttercup drawled.</p><p>"I'm aware Buttercup. Traffic was terrible."</p><p>"Thought you left early?" Robin mumbled. The redhead immediately stiffened.</p><p>"I was distracted." She mumbled back. Uh...huh. distracted by <em>what </em>she wondered- oh look at her trying extra hard in class now like a good girl. How sweet.</p><p>She was full of it. Not for nothing Buttercup was slight insulted by her trying to hide it.</p><p>Blossom's form was stiff- she was holding the bar more than usual for even the simplest <em>tondu</em> let alone her basic first to second position.</p><p>The dance teacher in Buttercup didn't feel much sympathy for the wincing- skipping out on basic stretches had consequences Madam Leader but the sister in her…</p><p>"Alright excellent work everyone- now comes everyone's favorite part-!" She swung around and Blossom flinched again.</p><p><em>Nothing happened ...my </em> <em> <strong>ass.</strong> </em></p><p>But always the professional Buttercup only clapped her hands together.</p><p>"Now I know we have been working on some floor work and choreography these last few weeks, but unfortunately I'm still not a <em>hundred </em>percent." The chuckling was low but good-natured. Robin especially sent her a</p><p>look and elbowed Blossom meaningfully but her sister- ugh, the gargoyle fake smile was worrisome.</p><p>Hmm...Buttercup had debated a pop quiz so to speak of the semester's choreography piece but…</p><p>"But no worries my gals - Buttercup has a solution. This class is going to be about you all and getting those obvious dark thoughts about me out in the open. Especially you Marta, I saw that glare when we did the second spiral last time- Chem X eyes miss <em>nothing.</em>" Again her class laughed especially the older matron doing this class with her granddaughter. "Bug eyes come in handy eh Miss Utonium?" She threw a wink in Blossom's direction who… started. Like she hadn't been paying attention...or even been on the same planet.</p><p>"H-Huh? Oh yes!" She laughed nervously. "very handy."</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>Well that made her job easier as a sister and teacher.</p><p>"So we're doing improv today ladies- let's get these <em>emotions </em>out in the open eh?"</p><p>That look was less than sisterly but Buttercup didn't care. What was she gonna do? Storm out in protest- it was Blossom of course she would unless…</p><p>"Now, now I know this can be a bit intimidating doing it without a guide- I know ladies that's why let's have one of <em>you </em>start the round hm- let's see-."</p><p>As a whole the women all took a discreet step back in sync except the Pink one who again was completely lost in her own little world- <em>perfect.</em></p><p>"EXCELLENT BLOSSOM!" She clapped and the redhead jumped. "As always I can count on you to take the <em>lead." </em>Buttercup beamed and ooh that wasn't a very <em>nice </em>look - heh. "Now no worries I'm not a <em>complete</em> monster- I'll prompt you and you ladies can join when you're ready."</p><p>"You <em>bitch." </em>Blossom muttered in an X hiss but as always the ever present drive to "save the day" won out over the indignant sister and so she stalked forward and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"I hate improv." She said in another more audible to the masses mutter. Robin snickered slightly as did the other ladies tittering behind her but nonetheless Blossom went to attention.</p><p>"Alright Blossom, as always improv is about what-?"</p><p>"Improvisation." She drawled.</p><p>"Cute. You know what I meant." Buttercup folded her arms as Blossom scowled.</p><p>"Improv is about letting the music tell you what to do not following a set choreography."</p><p>"Exactly. Now- in going to put on a song and i want you to <em>feel </em>it. I'll give you sporadic instruction… but ultimately you decide. Understand?"</p><p>"Crystal." She mumbled.</p><p>"Okay. Good- we're visiting the early nineties today with a twist. I was inspired."</p><p>"Oh <em>goody." </em>Twit. Whatever. Sister time.</p><p>The music was low and slow and Blossom went into first position- Buttercup frowned, she was already too stiff. Too controlled.</p><p>But she stiffened when the familiar lyrics started.</p><p>"Oh you've got to be kidding-!"</p><p>"Ey-! Focus- quiet- move." Buttercup snapped her fingers. "looks like you've got some negative emotions there Blossom- use those to your advantage- start on the floor."</p><p>Those pink eyes rolled upwards but nonetheless she sunk down and her legs flew out in a spiral- Buttercup restarted the song. "Move through the feelings Blossom. It's a slow start."</p><p>"This isn't even the song-!"</p><p>"It's a cover. I'm a dance teacher- we listen to strange things now floor!" She ordered. Blossom's head lowered and she shifted into a fetal position. Hmm. Unusual- embarrassed it seems. Blossom never hid her face during these things.</p><p>Sister instincts were on overdrive she folded her arms and watched as the instrumental intro- soft as it was with the whispered lyrics ended and the familiar chorus began- her arm rose and it was jerky, the Puff had never liked floor exercises much- but Buttercup wasn't freeing her yet. Oh no, she had to rise up on her own terms when she was ready.</p><p>Just looking at her Buttercup saw the dullness in her eyes however focused she was. A grim determination as her arm rose slowly over her head but she was still avoiding their eyes- but most especially Buttercup's.</p><p>The Redheads had slept together alright.</p><p>The subtle flinch from one particular chorus certainly made that clear. But there was nothing to be ashamed of.</p><p>"Now start to rise Blossom but at your own pace- follow the music." As the song swelled and the duet began between the two singers now she almost jumped up in her haste… in her irritation.</p><p>She sent a withering look in Buttercup's determination but then spun around still avoiding her direct gaze.</p><p>She had a score to settle. Dignity to maintain. She was leading the class at the moment after all. But she wasn't about to look at her.</p><p>
  <em>I must confess that my loneliness is killing me…</em>
</p><p>She folded her arms, the second chorus began and now it was out in the open. Her movements were wider, quicker, less controlled.</p><p>
  <em>Don't you know I still believe?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes popped open and she stumbled back somewhat. Barely recovering but for twisting it around in a leap.</p><p>
  <em>That you will be here and give me a sign</em>
</p><p>Her lips twisted in a scowl and finally their eyes met. Until her arms went out and then hugged in as she knelt on one knee and her head was back down with cheeks burning red.</p><p>
  <em>Hit me baby one more time</em>
</p><p>Got you Puff.</p><p>The song ended and there was applause from her classmates.</p><p>"I wasn't aware this was a soloist class." Blossom said snippily.</p><p>"Oh it's not. Nice try ladies but all of you will be joining in the next song. On cue the music started and reluctantly the class joined in- Buttercup had to dictate a bit more this time but Blossom was still avoiding her direct gaze it seemed for the entire remaining forty five minutes of class.</p><p>And this was concerning. Shit. Something had happened alright. Even Robin had finally noticed - she'd seen hushed whispers twice but Blossom just shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>Uh oh.</em>
</p><p>Admittedly Buttercup glanced at the clock a few more times than she usually did and she saw a few more mistakes than usual that to be fair she should have corrected but she was human and her sister was stumbling way too much: she was on a completely different planet.</p><p>Finally the clock hit seven and thank God. It took everything in her to finish the cool down and formally dismiss the class.</p><p>"Drinks tonight?" Robin murmured at Blossom's side.</p><p>"... Oh I don't think-."</p><p>"Nope." Buttercup put a hand on Blossom's shoulder. "Too much shit to do tomorrow. No hangovers until Sunday morning Robb."</p><p>The brunette snorted. "Right, almost forgot you two have lots of last minute crap I take it - I remember mine was insane up until-."</p><p>"Actually we have it pretty well set-." The redhead put a finger up but <em>nope</em>- uh uh, sister intervention time!</p><p>"You got it Robin, Bloss and I have to be bright eyed and so fucking <em>happy </em>all day for the next… 72 hours give or take."</p><p>"Ah… point. Sorry Bloss, next week and then maybe I'll have that cutie new resident's number for you too- you know the one I told you about!"</p><p>Buttercup swallowed the wince as Blossom's look was truly <em>withering.</em></p><p>"Thank you Robin. I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>"Totally! Oh my God I know Josh is just perfect for you-!"</p><p>"...sure."</p><p>"Thank you Robin! Great class today- but Blossom and I got maid of honor shit to talk about-!"</p><p>",Oh, say no more- alright ladies I'll see you tomorrow- oh my God I can't believe it's finally here- ahh!" She clapped her hands together before The brunette almost skipped away and Blossom… buzzed her lips as the studio door closed.</p><p>"So…." Buttercup began but those pink eyes were blazing.</p><p>"That-!" She pointed. "was a dirty trick-!" She snapped. "You <em>know </em>I hate floor routines <em>and </em>improv-!"</p><p>"Yeah, Your form <em>was</em> pretty sloppy. Something on your mind sister dear?"</p><p>Blossom's jaw dropped but she only put her nose in the air and rocked on her heels.</p><p>"Not all of us are prima ballerinas."</p><p>"Never said that." Buttercup flicked open her water bottle and took a deep chug. "There a reason you were almost ten minutes late today too?"</p><p>"I got stuck at work-."</p><p>"Bullshit, you were with the moron weren't you?"</p><p>"Brick is not a moron-... I mean no-! My Zap was just late-." Buttercup's eyebrows rose at the pathetically bad lie even for Blossom's standards before the green Puff strolled over and moved the long red hair behind her shoulder. "Really? Zap drivers always give hickies or is that an extra charge?"</p><p>She sucked in a breath and slapped her hand over her neck. "Oh that <em>bastard </em>I told him-!" Her voice trailed before once again her head dropped. "... I was with Brick...yes."</p><p>"Well, that's a good start. Honesty I mean."</p><p>"No it isn't, I have to stop doing this for my own sake-!"</p><p>"Well you have a point. Nothing is going to come about this until you stop sucking face and just have a conversation with the guy. So what-." She examined her nails idly. "Puppy Dog just follow you out and you offered him a bone and therefore the two of you solved nothing except your present sexual frustrations?"</p><p>"Don't psycho- analyze me! I know it was stupid just...just-." She groaned. "I can't… stay mad at him… but this time I just… I wanted to believe it.. I wanted to believe him… I just-."</p><p>"Bloss, Brick is an idiot- we both know this- nope- don't even try to deny it- he is. We all love him, but he's a moron."</p><p>"He's not a moron.." she mumbled again. "He's just... impulsive."</p><p>"Okay he's an impulsive moron. Bloss, he's my best friend I'm allowed to say that. But you defend him tooth and nail and you know why-?"</p><p>"... Oh please don't - not you too."</p><p>"Blossy-kins: sweetie, I'm your sister, you don't fool me, you never have and you <em>never</em> will, so tell me the truth because I'll know you're lying. Did you sleep with him Friday?"</p><p>"...yes."</p><p>"Well Halla-fucking finally." She threw her hands up. "What'd he do to fuck up? Did he turn into a slobbering mess in bed or something?"</p><p>"... No. It..was wonderful."</p><p>"So .. what - you didn't really believe that video did you: Bloss he's an idiot but he's a good guy. Remember what happened to Devon's truck? He wasn't even trying to have sex with Robin and he still acted like that when he found out Devon cheated-."</p><p>"I know and that's the problem!" Blossom burst out. "He… He's never settled just for one woman! Ever- true he never cheats and he doesn't… have more than one at one time but...I don't <em>want </em>to be a notch Buttercup!"</p><p>"Honey, you're not. He's fucking crazy about you- I'm pretty sure in that peanut brain-!"</p><p>"Stop calling him stupid-!"</p><p>"... Fine I misspoke: in Brick's special <em>kind </em>of brilliant mind… he probably thinks that…" How did one explain this. "I.. I dunno Bloss. But… I do know that to him you're...different."</p><p>"... A top notch." She muttered.</p><p>"... No. More than that just… he's…"</p><p>"... An idiot." She murmured.</p><p>"... Yeah."</p><p>Blossom's lip trembled. "I've waited for so long...and when I finally had it… I deluded myself into thinking...I don't know what I thought."</p><p>"Bloss-."</p><p>"I just feel like… I feel like an idiot. I want to forgive him so badly… but at the same time there's nothing I need to forgive him for but at the same time-."</p><p>"You don't trust him…?"</p><p>"I trust him with my life … but I can't trust him with my heart…I love him… he said he loved me...and only me... but how am I supposed to believe that...when for even that small...minute second… I believed that asinine... pathetic video…because it could very well...have been true."</p><p>She clutched her hands together and bit her lips as Buttercup opened her arms and she stepped into them. Her head was heavy on her shoulder.</p><p>"Well… I can't answer that. I'm not you. But…" she held her out at arm's length. "There is someone who <em>can</em>."</p><p>"I can't face him. He'll… he'll just sweet talk his way right into bed and I'll <em>believe </em>it- I almost went with him tonight… I wanted to but…he said he loved me…again...clothed. well mostly, the jerk popped my blouse."</p><p>"... Oh." She cleared her throat. Well at least a Puff wasn't going to be fined for public indecency but she didn't want the other parts of that mental image in her brain.</p><p>….ew. no. She grimaced.</p><p>"What if he does?"</p><p>'how am I supposed to believe that?" She clutched the red butterfly at her breast like it was some kind of lifeline. "He's a man of the chase- a hound who goes after his prey- well the chase is over now...so how long am I going to <em>stay </em>a butterfly?" She snorted. "Listen to me ramble… I must sound like a goddamn fool."</p><p>Buttercup shrugged, "No, you sound like a woman who needs to have a conversation with a man, face to face, and a very serious one at that."</p><p>She grimaced but the Green Puff was firm. "You do Blossom. Look you might be the eldest but you're not the wisest when it comes to this one and vice versa. You both bring out the absolute <em>worst-</em>." The Pink Puff winced. "And the absolute best in the other."</p><p>"How the hell does that work?"</p><p>"Tch, you're in a relationship without the luxury of a label."</p><p>"When did that happen!?"</p><p>"When was prom?"</p><p>"... Oh don't you <em>dare </em>bring that up! He's so lucky I was in a good mood or else I'd have-!"</p><p>"Exactly- <em>anyone else</em> who pulled that shit including your <em>date </em>would have felt the Puff wrath for sure." She raised an eyebrow. "You're not slick Bloss."</p><p>She wanted to argue. Buttercup could see the rising retort in her sister's face but then she saw just as quickly the resignation. "... I know."</p><p>And so she patted the hormonal Puff Cat on the head. "Good girl."</p><p>"I'm not a cat."</p><p>"No you're too clumsy to be one."</p><p>"I had things on my mind-!"</p><p>"Mmhm, yeah I bet, let's play the counting game here, one, two three- Miss Utonium is that a half hickey on your chest young lady-!"</p><p>"Stop it! I know- I knowww-!" Blossom, flustered as anything slapped her hand over hickey one- then two: ran out of hands for three so she swished her hair around. "...it's not that bad is it?"</p><p>"Bubbles is going to fucking kill you. You know our dresses have a sweetheart neckline." Buttercup snickered as her big sister paled more and not for nothing she was going to have to glop on an entire bottle of concealer and jar of foundation to cover those already deep dark "love bites" that covered well… everywhere.</p><p>"I'm sure we can put a scarf on you or something- a ribbon maybe:-."</p><p>"Oh my god I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that inconsiderate- that idiotic baboon! I told him-! He's seen that dress! Talk my ass- why that-!"</p><p>Ah, well at least the Pink Puff was awake again. That was progress. No doubt Brick Jojo was going to come sauntering into the rehearsal with a giant bite mark of his own to match Pink over here's state of dishevelment and the bride would be homicidal but the Reds would be…</p><p>She frowned. "Hey though… Blossom, Butch and I talked." Her sister raised a brow, clearly irritated in being interupted from plotting Brick Jojo's weekly demise. "Look, this is important to Bubbles- I mean it's <em>beyond </em>important. If you and Brick are still...in disagreement by Saturday, we can switch. I don't mind and neither does Butch. He knows his brother-."</p><p>"...no." she shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Brick and I are adults we're not going to let a silly disagreement ruin our baby siblings' wedding. We'll handle it. Besides, I'm the only one with toes of iron to handle his steel feet." She laughed shortly.</p><p>
  <em>Or you'll kill each other.</em>
</p><p>"Bloss-." But there was no arguing with that tone.</p><p>"I have it handled Buttercup. You and Butch deserve to have a good time. Brick and I will… we'll be fine." Again her voice softened and her hand went to the butterfly charm.</p><p>"I'm just saying sis."</p><p>"I know-... And I appreciate it though next time you make a point don't make it with a solo act."</p><p>"Oh that? Tch- that was because you were late you know much of a stickler I am for time."</p><p>"What-! That <em>was </em>a dirty trick then you - you-!"</p><p>"Next time wear a watch when you decide to suck face."</p><p>"He <em>was </em>wearing a watch you- you-!"</p><p>Buttercup grinned and threw an arm over her shoulder and gave the somewhat shorter redhead a hothead and not to be outdone Blossom flew ice flakes in her face as the two linked arms and strolled out the studio.</p><p>"You weren't serious about the whole we have to be sober thing were you?"</p><p>Buttercup snorted. "Bitch please. We need to be hung over just to <em>survive </em>Puffzilla- I just didn't want to listen about how <em>dreamy </em>that Josh guy is or whatever - should Mike be worried?" Blossom smirked slightly but the grimaced.</p><p>"She means well…"</p><p>"Well it's getting irritating as fuck, she's obsessed with getting us all married ever since she got her own rock."</p><p>"She just wants to see us happy Buttercup-."</p><p>"Yeah well marriage ain't for everybody!" She folded her arms. "it complicates shit. Everything's fine the way it is. Bubbles wants to be a big poofy princess for a day- seriously how the fuck is Boomer even going to fit in those photos let alone <em>us- </em>but that's Bubbles! Not everyone wants…. That."</p><p>"<em>Stud I swear to God you're lucky I love you! How the fuck did you manage to get that drenched in oil! Don't you DARE leave that towel square! We just mopped!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Buttercup the world's best girlfriend thanks so much just continued fetching her moron mechanic boyfriend new well everything seeing as he'd come home soaked to the bone with fucking motor oil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bike engine or something had blown up. Probably could have killed him. Probably should have- but X so Butch just got to be a walking Oil man all over Buttercup's pristine kitchen floors.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let's see, pants, shirt, socks…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're lucky I'm not just leavin' ya naked to freeze to death!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw c'mon Spicy you'd love to have me naked all day long."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not when you stain my kitchen floor ya Snail Shit!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know what, he was gonna suffer tonight. He was gonna wear the elf boxers he fucking hated that Mommy Lobster had given all three of the mortified Rowdy's for Christmas. Yup. That was what he got for staining Buttercup's-...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kitchen….floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The box was tiny and bundled all the way in the bottom of Butch's...underwear drawer because of course….that's where her moron would… hide a...a ..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Badum. Badum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Baby! It's uh… kinda cold in here after all could you err... hurry up Hot Buns?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Badum. Badum. Badum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The distinctive black velvet box was stuck right underneath that random elf's big creepy grin and… she recognized the label and she knew that jewelry store.. she knew it… but… but…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand froze. Should she open… no… no she shouldn't it…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Butttercuuuuuup mercy baby!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed a random pair of tighty whities and slammed the door shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Badumbadumbadumdumdumdum</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright….Quit...Quit your whining moron I'm comin' I'm comin'!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was nearing Christmas. It had to be a gift for his Mom or something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah… that was it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was totally it.</em>
</p><p>"Buttercup?" She blinked and Blossom gave her a look. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"... Oh yeah… yeah sis no let's uh- let's just go get a margarita…my treat."</p><p>"That sounds heavenly, you don't think this rehearsal is going to be too bad do you?"</p><p>"Nah… it'll probably be pretty boring."</p><p>
  <em>At least I hope.</em>
</p><p>-o-o-o-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Time: </p><p>Enter the Swarm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>